The Kunoichi And The Turtles
by OpethHunter-Predacon
Summary: The story is about a Ex-foot Kunoichi named Rikona. Rikona originally joined the turtles as a inside spy for Shredder. Not long into the mission she decides to double cross the foot and shredder and joined the turtles. Unfortunately, not long after she became a mutant. How can one who was used to a semi normal life go on as a near 6ft tall human x spider hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

( Rikona's P.O.V)

I stood with honour. My sensi, Oroko Saki, A.K.A The Shredder had finally agreed I could join Karai with missions. My improvement was spectacular and he was very impressed. Karai was stood by the side, showing me her devious smile. I kept my smile mentally as I kept my profiled look for Shredder.  
" Now you've finally proven yourself Rikona Haru, I expect the best. You are one of my best pupils. Do NOT fail me with any task you have handed to you or else your back into training for another year." Oroko Saki said sternly as I looked up at him.  
" Hai Sensi. I shan't fail you or anyone." I said boldly, before Karai finally came beside me. My hair was stuck to my neck, nerves had caused me to sweat. Making my hair stick. It wasn't a great feeling but I lived.  
" You shall be partnered with Karai like when you where both younger. For now, Karai will have the say on what you do. Until you learn what's expected out in the city." Oroko Saki continued. My patients was slowly eating my concentration and Shredder noticed this. Tempted to keep me stood there longer but he didn't. He dismissed me and Karai. We had been close, before she finnished training before me. I think I was jealous at the time. We where all great friends anyhow.  
" So, How do you feel? " Karai smirked as she looked at me.  
" Well, i can say I'm glad I've finally passed. I've been itching to get out on the street." I cracked my knuckles to prove my point. Me and Karai both narrowed our eyes as we headed towards the exit.  
" Fancy going on territory Patrol?" Karai asked. Smirking even more. " It's dark, meaning the enemy Father wants to destroy will be out on patrol too."  
I caught on to what she was saying instantly. I nodded as I swung one of my trusty Hatchets.  
" Lets go!, I want to kick some ass! " I cheered. Karai laughed as she lead the way.  
" Me and you will go alone, No need for back up. Against us both we'll have turtle soup! " Karai laughed. I laughed too, but not really sure why. What was funny about turtle soup? Did I miss the punch line earlier? I brushed it aside before getting into my full Kunoichi outfit. My thigh pads where visibly beaten up, they where used to a pounding. When I was younger I used to swing my hatchet wrong and got it on my thighs many times.

( Raphael's P.O.V)

Me and Leo had gone on patrol on the west side. Just over the buildings for a quick patrol. Ready to take out anyone from the foot. My eyes where pealed before I almost crashed into Leonardo. He was spying on Karai. I got my sai out ready, but of course I had to wait for Captin space-shell to give the signal.  
" Are you going to stare at her or attack her Leo!?, She's alone. Which is perfect. No foot soldiers to assist her!" I spat angrily. He looked at me with annoyance.  
" I'm not staring. I just sense something. I know she's not alone. I'm trying to locate the soldiers!" Leo snapped. I rolled my eyes before just pushing him off the side. He launched for the building while I made my battle-cry. It was louder than anything, and Karai turned with a smirk. Blocking both my swipes with my sai, and flipped me over onto my front when I tried to kick. Before me and Leo had the chance to attack together another...ANOTHER Kunoichi jumped out infront of us, smirking like Karai was. It was pretty deadly looking too, she had two Hatchets. Spinning the handle in her soft looking hands she flipped her fringe out her eyes.  
"...Whooa, Karai...I've trained all my life but I never expected to fight Ningitsu with a 5ft + turtle man!" She exclaimed, she had a soft silky voice. Yet even that sounded dangerous too. Like pizza, drenched in Posion. Perfect and deadly. I saw her look at my Sai and then Leo's swords. She was planning something. Karai and Lameardo where talking. I mockingly went to look at my wrist to pretend to check the time when I had a size 7-8 foot smack into my chin, sending me flying. I picked myself up to see the other Kunoichi rise from a landing position. The moon glew on her grey armour. Similar to Karai's. Maybe a hand-me-downs.  
" You want to play dirty huh?" I asked, pulling my Sais out properly. Then we clashed. The blades on her hatchets slid down each sai' s blade. Before the small hook on the Hatchets locked against my weapons and pulled them from my grasp. I flinched before flying at her with a fist to the face, she mocked me with a laugh. She managed to dodge each punch I threw at her. Each time her thin yet curved figure slipped out my grasped and that annoyed me more than anything. I couldn't catch her. Suddenly, Leo knocked into her. Putting her off- balance and slipping, her hatchet smacked straight into my bicep on my left arm and I dont think I've ever yelled so loud, Leo flew to my side. I watched as Karai dragged the other Kunoichi away. I gripped my arm and chased after them. So did Leo.  
" WHAT'S YOUR NAME KUNOICHI!?" I yelled enraged. She turned, smirking. Her figure against the stary background made her look superior, time seemed to stop for her.  
" Rikona Haru. Don't forget it Sweetheart, ill be back." She said, before stepping of the side of the building. I watched in ewe, before growling angrily.  
" Did you give Karai an injury or just FLIRT?" I huffed.  
" For your information. I don't FLIRT. AND I COULDN'T CATCH HER. " Leo huffed back.  
" I'm going to ask Sensi if he knows anyone by the name Rikona Haru. Maybe he knows them. It's not too hard to remember. I want to know everything about her. " I hissed. Picking at my sais bent blade. She had ruined my favourite pair and she was going to pay. Big time.

Back at the lair, I went into the Dojo and sat infront of Splinter. I was quite because he was mediating, until I heard his sharp voice.  
" What's the problem Raphael?" He asked. I cleared my throat.  
" On Patrol me and Leo ran into Shredders new Kunoichi. She looks around the same age as Karai. Meaning you might of known her." I rushed out my mouth as he nodded, eyes still shut.  
" Did you catch her name? "  
" She's called Rikona Haru. She's brilliant at fighting " I replied, rubbing the bandaged up wound. When splinter heard Haru his eyes opened quickly.  
" Are you sure it's Haru? This is important Raphael." He said sternly.  
" Yes! She said _my name's Rikona Haru. Don't forget it Sweetheart. I'll be back_ " I mocked her voice. Sounding rather girlie too.  
" Katsuo Haru was her father. When we where younger we trained together. His wife was American so they must of move here after the fire. If you see her again, find out if you can whether her family are ninjas too, Katsuo was almost as good as me and if his daughter was as good as you say, they're many problems ahead. " Splinter said loudly, running his fingers down his beard.  
" She's working with Karai. Pretty tough pair of Kunoichi's. Even I struggled taking them down. " I admitted shamefully.  
" Its not always about how long they've trained for. It's whether you can distract them and take them down. " Splinter warned. I nodded and sighed.

( Rikona's P.O.V)

Once back at the Foot clans hide out, I had gone to my resting quarters. That turtle was a very will trained ninja, though I seemed to have more training. I did feel slightly guilty for hacking into the red masked ones arm. I was aiming originally for his head. He had a narrow escape. I removed the heavy non-important armour and protective pieces off. Seeing as I was in the hide out I didn't need to wear it. The only thing that confused me was the fact I was unaware of why I was killing them. My father had told me how the fire when he was in Japan started. Oroko Saki had started it during the fight. I never disagreed with my master though, I never even brought it up too Karai. She would probably break my face. I looked in the mirror, the turtle had given me a work out and my eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick had gone for a walk all over my pale face. It looked like I needed to start buying waterproof and primer now. I got a wet cloth and began scrubbing at my face, whilst I did Karai walked in. She chuckled at the sight of me.  
" Finally decided to get the waterproof? " She asked mockingly. Even though she wore make up too, she teased me about it.  
" No. I'm going to buy more cheap crap. " I said with heavy traces of sarcasm.  
" I'm proud of you though Rikona. Not many people have injured the turtles. Father is happy ones got a injury but pissed that they aren't dead. " she muttered, I laughed.  
" Well, you know I did my best. You did push the blue one into me and I hacked the red one by accident. " I admitted.  
" The blue ones named Leonardo. The red ones Raphael. Besides, Shredder doesn't need to know it was a accident. You still managed to injure him. " Karai encouraged. " Plus you always wanted to get noticed more, now your called the turtle chopper." Karai added. I couldn't help but laugh my head off.  
" Turtle Chopper?" I cried in agony from laughing. She nodded.  
Then there was a knock on the door. I opened my quarters door to see Bradford. Though since his mutation I wasn't really sure I was fond of him. He just..didnt seem right.  
" Master Shredder wants to see you and Karai. Right now!" 'DogPound' shouted. My grey-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
" Don't shout at me Bradford. I'm right in front of you. Now go away." I said through gritted teeth. He snorted and rolled his ugly eyes before going. I turned to Karai.  
" Think we're in trouble?" I asked slowly. I wasn't prepared for any punishments.  
" You know as much as I do. " Karai and I exchanged some conserned expressions.

We headed to the main room, Oroko Saki was sat in his throne like chair. I gracefully went to my knees and so did Karai.  
" Father, you asked for mine and Rikona's presence?" Karai asked cautiously. I remained emotionally blank.  
" I have a mission for the pair of you. It involves some challenges but I'm sure you can both work around it. Rikona, you're exceptionally new. The two turtles saw you this evening. I want you to pretend you've left the clan and have a argument with Karai on a roof top. They will offer you a place to stay, Hamato Yoshi would welcome anyone. While your there, learn everything you can. Don't come back too soon. The suspicion will knaw at them. Stir trouble while you're there. Do it without them noticing. " Shredder explained. I nodded.  
" Hai Sensi. "  
This was going to be the best thing I've ever done. Undercover with a bunch of green weirdos. I looked at Karai and smiled softly.  
" In the argument, We'll have to look like we're arguing. No holding back, just remember we aren't actually arguing. It's a hoax. " I said. Karai nodded.  
" sounds fair to me Rikona. Just dont get caught. " She said proudly.  
" Only send updates when your able to Rikona Haru. This is a delicate situation and I don't want it back firing." He glared at me.  
" Hai Sensi " I said clearly before he dismissed us. I held my breath, thinking about how to start the arguing. Then the idea hit me like a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

( Rikona's P.O.V)

I was preparing myself for my new and long mission. I wore extra layers of clothes underneath my outfit for spares. I had pockets filled with bits and bobs. I was looking through my draw, before my soft hand was stroking a box. The box held a photo album and my father's ashes. I couldn't leave those! But I had too. I opened the box and noticed my father's ashes had gone! My heart fluttered in panic, the mahogany box that held his ashes was completely gone. I'd look for that in a moment, I opened my photo album and took out one photo. My favourite one. Me, mother and father. Sure I was young in the photo but both my parents features where the same as I remembered. I folded it up, (i had a few copys) and tucked the photo in my bra. No one needed to know it was there. Then I started to rake my brain for where I last saw Katsuo's ashes. Karai let herself in while I looked under the bed.  
" What are you doing Rikona?" She asked sharply.  
" I...ive misplaced my father's ashes! " I cried. I was close to tears.  
" No. I've got them here. " Karai replied bluntly. I scrambled up and saw her holding the box and a smaller one. " I took a bit of his ashes for something for you. " she put the mahogany box down and opened the smaller one. It was a thick silver chain and a hour glass pendant. The pendant had what looked like ashes in it. It was beautiful.  
" Oh...Karai. It's...beautiful. " I whispered softly. She spun me around and put it on for Me.  
" This reminds me of when we where younger and tried dating. " Karai chuckled behind me as I blushed darkly.  
" Thanks for ruining the moment. " I laughed. Karai turned me around and looked into my eyes.  
" If anything happens to you I'm killing them all. If anything goes wrong leave, ill take the blame. I don't want to lose you. Not my only friend." She said softly. One of the rare times. I hardly saw the soft, caring Karai. I smiled softly.  
" I promise..I'll come back victorious. Besides. I'm sure your not ment to say that to your ex!" I said with a laugh. She swatted me before helping me armour up. I left my thighs pads till last.  
" When are you getting new ones? " Karai muttered as she tied one on tightly.  
" I'm not. They are perfect. Just a little beat. " I said positively. Toying with a lace while I tied the other one.  
" Eh well. This is the last time I can act civil with you. I'm going to probably make you cry later. I just want you to know... I'm sorry for what I'll be saying." Karai said softly. I nodded.  
" Apology accepted. " I said bluntly. Though it would probably hurt anyway.

About a hour and 45 minutes later, me and Karai stood on the roof we saw the turtles the night before. We where looking for them before I noticed them. I gave the signal by coughing hard and spitting twice over the side of the building. I saw a mischievous look in Karai's face. The Turtles where close enough to hear us.

( Raphael P.O.V)

" Soooo we're watching them?" Mikey asked for the 500th time.  
" YES!" Leo angrily hissed. " we're close enough that they can hear us so just hush and listen for the clans plan!" He added. We all stayed quite before Rikona turned and started coughing and spitting. I pulled a disgusted face.  
" Oh, Rikona...i have good news and bad news for you. Which do you want first?." Karai asked. Taking her katana out. My brothers and me suddenly paid full attention.  
" Ermmm...Good?" Rikona asked. She didn't look very keen on either. Karai smiled, her katana going up Rikona's thigh. I glanced at Leo.  
" I think someone should cover mikeys eyes." I snorted and got smacked by Donnie in annoyance.  
I groaned and started watching again. Now Karai had her katana around Rikona's back. Pulling the girl to her chest. This looked very partner like. Girlfriends?...nah. everyone's eyes widened when they saw Karai move in for a kiss. Mikey almost cried out loud in shock but Leo covered his mouth. I watched in discomfort, this was something you didn't need a audience for. Both females kissed one another with passion, which was spectacular- I mean. Peculiar.  
" Your girlfriends cheating on you Leo." I mocked. I only recived a glare.  
" I still love you Rikona. Though the bad news is you die. Now. Orders are orders. " Karai said with a sharp hiss. Rikona's eyes widened before she swung her hatchets up, they clashed with her lovers katana. Well. I think she was her lover anyhow!

( Rikona P.O.V)

I was more confused but this was a act for the turtles. The kiss was...inviting and now a battle? It was beautiful in a messed up way. Being trapped in my thought, Karai's katana slashed down along my chest. I felt it but my armour stopped any injury. The scratch was deep in my armour as I drew back, spinning my Hatchets.  
" THAT'S FINE. I DONT WANT TO BE IN THE FOOT CLAN ANYWAY!" I screamed. I was good at Drama. I flung towards her and pushed her back, then she kicked. I went flying and hit the floor with a thud. My back was suddenly shooting in pain, i had landed on it funny. I cried out in pain, I saw slight hesitation in Karai's face but she pushed it aside. Cringing at the noise of her blade against the floor, i turned my head and saw the red tur- I saw Raphael. I made a sympathetic, terrorized face. One that called for help. I saw him move, his brothers trying to hold him back. I saw Karai raise her katana in her shadow against the billboard, the red lights made it seem ten times worse. As it came down I held my breath before I heard clashing metal, another set of katana's? I rolled over and saw another turtle. The blue one! I felt a very firm grip on my waist before I was hoisted upwards. I felt exceptionally sick. Light headed.  
" Where's this blood coming from?" I heard a voice, my eyes widened in realization. When I fell, I landed on my Hatchets. Something I hadn't done in years! My thighs hardly felt pain anymore from the many times I'd done it before but I was being affected by blood loss my hand reached out for Karai, she was fading away and getting smaller.  
"...K-Kar.. " I cried quietly before falling into the abyss of hell. Dead or alive I know neither. Or was it like this for the rest of my life? A coma, anything could be happening. I felt numb in the bitter cold darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly. My body felt sweaty, but I was freezing. My vision was very blurry, but once it settled I looked and focused on the piping on the dingy ceiling. It looked very disgusting. My fingers slowly moved along my stomach until I check I had them all. Unhappily I yanked a IV out my hand, rubbing the small insection it had pierced. I then realised I was missing my metal armour. I had hospital patches on my chest connected to the machine. Meaning my clevlege was exposed. I snorted and yanked those off too. The machine made the noise of someone's heart stopping. I brushed it aside and sat up, clutching the side of my hospital themed bed. My thigh was bandaged up tightly and I could see red staining. Chuckling I took a heavy breath, getting used to being awake. The room was slowly starting to stop spinning. Suddenly the doors flung open to have a human, a giant rat and four turtles to run in. They probably thought I was dead! Jokes on them! I looked at them and blinked slowly.  
" Did you use any drugs on me?.." I asked softly. I did feel drowsy.  
" Actually, yeah! I used low ones. Only codine. You could of had allergies to the other ones." A purple clad turtle said. The gap between his teeth labled him as the nerdy one automatically. I nodded before looking at the Rat. They all noticed who i was looking at and looked confused. Before I spoke clearly.  
" Hamato Yoshi. The pleasure is mine. Such a talented ninja. " I said softly, i went to stand and groaned in pain. My thigh felt painful.  
" So, you know of me?" The rat asked me with curiosity.  
" My father trained along side you before the fire. Katsuo Haru, he spoke about you A lot. He told me stories. The only reason I know your physically a rat hybrid is because Oroko Saki told me. " I said strongly. Before noticing my hatchets where gone.  
" Little Rikona...i remember when you where first born into the Haru family. How are your parent's? " He asked. My face crumpled, not a question I had expected. I held back my tears and with a struggle I spoke.  
" Magenta died from a snake bite when I was younger, Katsuo...h-he never came back from a mission... shredder promised me he would...i carry his ashes with me. Through a pendant. " I explained quietly. Everyone looked upset, i sighed softly.  
" Your father was a honourable man Rikona. Remember that. " Hamato Yoshi said to me, before clearing his throat. " My son's informed me you left the foot clan. With the fact your father was a close friend, I offer you the chance to stay with us." There was a pause. My mind though of many answers and my mouth refused to pronounce anything. I just stood there choking on saliva.  
" Y-yes...i... I'm privileged Hamato Yoshi! " I cried happily. Before he chuckled softly.  
" Call me Splinter or Sensi Rikona. Welcome to our home daughter. " he said softly. I shrugged off the daughter part and then smiled.  
" Thank you...i feel rather awkward since I kinda...hacked into Raphaels arm." I admitted guilty.  
" Hey!, how do you know my name?" Raphael growled.  
" Karai informed me of you and Leonardo after the fight. I have no clue who any one else is and I want my Hatchets back. " I said boldly. Everyone looked at splinter, So I did too. " please..." I added.  
" As long as you dont attack my son's or April, then fine." He agreed, taking them from the tray beside him. Then passing them back to me. I swiftly swung them in my hands before putting them back in my belt. Before my stomach rumbled loudly.  
" Are you hungry!?" A orange clad turtle said with a massive smile. It was obvious he was the youngest. He even had dark green freckles.  
" A little. I'm used to a rice, chicken and fish diet. Have any of that?" I asked with hope. He thought a bit and shook his head.  
" Nah. We live of pizza. " he laughed. The human girl face palmed and sighed.  
" I can run to the store of you like Rikona. I'll get a wide selection of food." I nodded in agreement and she left quickly.  
"ANNNNYWAY SpaceHeros is on so..." Leonardo said quietly before sliding out the room. I saw Everyone start to leave and do their own things. I stood in the room I believed the living room was. Watching Space hero's over Leonardo's shoulder in boredom. Before I heard someone beating the life out of a punching bag. I followed the noise and saw Raphael smashing at the bag, he looked tensed. My eyes scanned over his features. Darker shade of green than the others, shorter too. The crack in his shell was like a lightening bolt. Then I scanned his arms. Thick muscles. How did I manage to hold my Hatchets against someone that muscular!?  
" Finnished staring at me sassy axey? " he asked as the last punch split the bag. I raised a eyebrow before smiling slightly.  
" Sassy Axey?" I asked. That was humour at its finest. He nodded.  
" Your attitude is sassy and you swing those axes like a crazy Kunoichi. " he snorted.  
" Whatever Shelly." I argued. He paused and glared at me.  
" Karai calls Leonardo Shelly. He takes it. Call me that again and I'll show you how hard I can punch." He growled.  
" Alright, alright...Shelly." I teased. He looked extremely annoyed. I shrugged and looked at my finger nails.  
" I'm bored. Fancy a play fight?" I asked. He looked suprised.  
" Your injured! No!"  
" An enemy wouldn't let you refuse Raphael. Plus I'm used to thigh pains. Now the medication started to work again it's fine." I reassured him. He sighed and nodded.  
" Weapons or none?" He asked. Preparing to take his out. I bit my lip.  
" None. "  
Within seconds I punched him, spreading my weight on both legs equally. He smirked, before striking back. I caught his punch and spun around and chucked him over my shoulder. He weighed a bit but I managed. He looked suprised but got back up and launched, he basically rugby tackled me and we both crashed into the wall. He stood up and offered me his hand. I refused and picked myself up before I struck his plastron, and I heard a nasty crack. We both exchanged glances. Neither of us moved.  
" That was either my shell-"  
" or my hand..." I interrupted. I slowly pulled my hand away and saw his shell was fine. My hand was bruised and I could see my knuckles break automatically.  
" ahhh, it's only my knuckle. It's fine. " I lied. It would be fine to heal but it would hurt like a bitch. Raphael nodded before I heard the human return. She was shouting my name so me and Shelly went to the kitchen.  
" Hey Rikona. I brought you groceries. Seeing as you live here.." The ginger smiled.  
" Thanks...uhhh" I mumbled.  
" April." She said. I frowned.  
" It's...not April?" I asked.  
" No! My name's April. " she corrected me but she sounded like she had actually spoken down to me. I flinched. But let it slide. It was a pretty peaceful environment!


	3. Chapter 3

( Rikona's P.O.V)

I had shared a bedroom with Raphael. Merely because we got along better than me and the others and if I tried to leave he could stop me easily. That's when I discovered the hotheaded turtle was a OCD cleaning manic for his own room. Which I didn't mind much. Seeing as there wasn't even a spare room me and him had to be bedroom buddies, but we stayed out of one another's things. He had sectioned off things. I had a chest of draws and a wardrobe. He had to heads and tails with me last night.  
Now I found myself joining the turtles and April for our morning training session.

" Hajme!" Splinter called out loudly, Leonardo and Michelangelo where fighting one another. This was to help Michelangelo improve. Though I was more itching to fight myself. It wasn't long before Mikey was floored with ease.  
" Ya Mei" Splinter signalled the fight was over. He looked us over and stopped at me.  
" Rikona. How is your thigh today? If it's not too bad, how about a spar with April? It will get her more accustomed to how to defend herself. " Splinter asked.  
" That sounds like a good idea. Come on April. You've got the advantage of my injury." I smiled as we faced one another. The silence was thick, very thick. You could cut it.  
" I'll be easy on you April. Just in case I end up injuring you too." I warned her.  
" Hajme" Splinter called. April stepped forwards before going to punch me, I caught her punch before slinging her over my shoulder and carefully flopping her onto her back. Chuckling.  
She jumped up and kicked me in the face. It stung but I cracked my nose cartilage back to place. She had some strong legs. I turned around, and without thinking about strength I swung and punched back. The noise of her nose cracking was loud. She fell back with blood beginning to pour out. My heart began beating hard. I covered my mouth.  
" I'm so sorry April!, i I.. ..didnt mean to strike you that hard!" I rushed. She was crying in agony as I backed away. The others had started to help April, I was stopped backing away by a hard thing hitting my back.  
" Dont back away Sassy Axey. It was a accident. She understands that and will say its fine once the pain subsides." Raphael said gently. Putting his three fingers on my shoulder as I nodded. He smiled and pat my back. " But that was a fantastic punch. Your posture was perfect. " he added. I grinned sheepishly.  
" Thanks Shelly. Your too sweet." I laughed as I cracked my bruised knuckles.  
" Training for this morning will be continued later. Your all excused." Splinter said. I headed out the room and sat on the sofa in the living room. " I'm still bored. What do you do for Fun?" I asked the guys.  
" Well. I watch Space Hero's and clean my weapons." Leonardo said with a shrug.  
" I beat a punching back or read magazines. Then punch real people on patrol." Raphael said to me.  
" I do anything I wanna! Like eat PIZZZZZZZAAAAAAA" Michelangelo yelled.  
" I do science. Build things...retro mutagen.. those fun things" Donatello said as he headed to his lab.  
" What did you do when you where with the foot?" Leonardo asked as Raphael sat beside me. Interested too.  
" I painted watercolours. Fish...storks.. mythical beasts. I can't draw well but when I paint...it just looks so..amazing." I sighed softly before I heard someone clear thier throat. It was Splinter holding a box.  
" I overheard Watercolour. If you'd like you can have this. " he handed me the box and then left. I shrugged and opened it. I saw a amazing, brand new untouched pallet of water colours, five different styled brushes and a white crayon for effects. Thick paper. The water pot was styled like a Japanese tea pot. I smiled and set it all up quickly.  
" Hey, umm..Raph...look after my stuff and make sure Mikey doesn't touch it please. " I demanded as I headed out and got water from the kitchen. When I came back I saw the pallet gone. I almost dropped my water pot. I put it down and began looking everywhere, my emotions going all crazy again.  
" WHERE'S IT GONE!" I cried loudly, almost in tears. Leo looked suprised and Raph leaned back.  
"Are...you okay Sassy axey?" Raph asked as he pulled out the pallet from behind him and handed it back. I snatched it and snorted. Before totally ignoring him and starting a picture. This time I was working on a whale picture.  
" Sassy Axey?...come on. You know I'm sorry.. " Raph said softly. He looked down at me as I looked up.  
" I'm sorry Raphael. I'm just...I don't even know what's wrong with me at the moment. I actually have a mild case of autism, this is a big change and it's just...alot to take in at the moment." I mumbled softly.  
" I understand. Trust me. " he said softly and pet my shoulder gently. I felt a lot more relaxed now that he said he understood. Then he leaned back.  
" But I really like that whale painting. It's pretty sweet." He said happily. I grinned.  
" Thanks...i need a suitable nickname for you other than Shelly." I grumbled. He smirked.  
" Now now Sassy Axey." He then went back to his reading, before I yawned and pushed my sketch pad away.  
" Your still tired? You snored like a pig last night." Raph laughed as I huffed in annoyance.  
" Well. I...i don't snore that loud...do i?" I asked in worry.  
" Nah, I'm pulling your leg Sassy Axey. You just are a Deep sleeper and slept the whole night. " he chuckled. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.  
" Sometimes I wonder why I like you." I muttered as I stretched. " Wake me up when it's patrol time please Raphael?" I asked sweetly, standing up.  
" Yeaa sure " he replied. I packed everything up and took it into my shared room, putting it on the chest of draws I owned. Raph had a king size bed in his room, a massive one so there was a lot of room to put things. I climbed in it and kinda nested up inside it. Smiling. I had the pain in my back that felt good and bad at the same time. I simply snuggled down in the bed covers, which did smell a lot like Raph...

I was jolted awake by Raph, he looked fed up and had made a lot of noise. When he saw he woke me up he froze a little.  
" Sorry Rikona. I didn't mean to wake you.." He grumbled. I sat up and yawned. Patting the space on the bed opposite me.  
" Come relax and talk with me. What's up?" I asked gently. He jumped into the bed and took a breath.  
" ITS LEO THINKING HE'S BETTER THAN EVERYONE AND COMPLAINING ALL THE TIME!" Raphael shouted. I blinked at the shouting outburst but calmly leaned forwards and put a hand on his shoulder carefully.  
" Please calm down Raph, if Leo thinks he's better than you. Let him think that, but hes not. No-one here is better than the other. We're all different. Complaining all the time is another story. Maybe just ignore him or Maybe tell him you are getting aggravated about it." I suggested. He paused and looked at me with a slight smile. He had calmed down a awful lot and I felt relived.  
" Well...I feel much better. Maybe talking about things does help." He said with slight embarrassment. I nodded in agreement.  
" I used to be much worse than you Raph, i was labled the angry phyco for ages. One wrong look and I'd lose my temper. Just remember that shouting and losing your chill can actually cause problems for those around you." I added. He grunted and looked away, it obviously sunk in then.  
" Can I ask you something Rikona?" Raph asked after a five minute silence.  
" go ahead." I replied, smiling.  
" Well...the day you joined you kissed Karai before you fought...are You like lovers or ex's? Are you a lesbian?" He asked. I cocked a eyebrow in suprise. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
" When I was a young teenager we dated. Yes. Nothing extreme, if you remember she kissed me and no. I'm a Demisexual. Someone that chooses personality over appearance or past. For instance, i could completely fall in love with a freaky mutant or pathetic human and I'd date them. Because I dont care about how you are physically. " I spoke truthfully. He smiled a sly grin.  
" Well that's good. Don't want you stealing Karai from Leo. I'm so sure he's trying to impress her." Raph snorted with laughter. I rolled my eyes before leaning back.  
" What time is it Raphie...i mean, Raph.. " I corrected myself with fear of him disliking me. Whenever Mikey called him Raphie he flipped out. Raph went to kick off but then he let it slide. I smiled at how he behaved.  
" It's about 7 pm. You slept pretty much through the whole day Rikonie." He teased back. I twitched in annoyance.  
"...Its a hobby..." I said through gritted teeth. He looked very happy with himself for annoying me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then Leo walked in. I looked at him slightly annoyed. If he was here to complain I'd be first to drop kick him.  
" We're heading out now. It's started getting dark. You guys coming or Not?" He asked. Well. He didn't really give a choice but he asked anyway.  
" Yeah, I'm coming." Raph replied bitterly.  
" Me too, just let me suit up. " I replied to Leo and he left. Raphael moved his mask around so his eye holes weren't over his eyes.  
" Let me know where your done Rikona. I'm resting for as long as I can." He told me as I giggled, getting up and suiting up. I kissed necklace softly with my chapped lips before clearing my throat.  
" Finnished. Let's go Raph." I smiled as he got up and swivled his mask around the right way and followed me out as I buckled the last strap on my wrist. The others where waiting patiently for us to get out.  
" We're taking the Shell'Raiser out tonight. Rikona, You help Raph man the weapons. You keep him in control. Instead of being all aggressive which keeps everything calm." Leonardo said as I sighed softly.  
" Of course. Although it's not fair to put it like that, i mean. Sure, Raph can be like a very moody female sometimes and all but saying it like that could set him off in a mood. Just be wary." I warned as Raphael smirked.  
" She's on my side Leo. Your getting your shell beat tonight!" Raphael tormented. I glared at him.  
" And I'll beat yours too Raphael. Your not out of the clear when I'm in a bad mood." I warned him. He huffed and simply moved away to get into the...weapon based Van car thing Donnie created.


	4. Chapter 4

( Rikona's P.O.V)

Patrol was pretty boring, once I may of accidentally pressed a button and blown up a line of bins. I was sat in a tight space between Raph and the wall and my thighs where against his. The corner of his shell was digging into my hips but I didnt say anything, he had hardly any room to move anyway. I yawned yet again, making Raph laugh.  
" Again? You've slept all day! " He said.  
" It's not my fault I'm tired! " I grumbled.  
" Her legs healing and her medication will me her a little drowsy Raph. When she's better she won't be tired all the time. " Donnie cut in.  
I leaned onto Raphs shoulder and groaned.  
" And Donnie didn't make a bed inside this metal monster. So I'll use you." I said playfully. Raph shrugged.  
" Go for it. Just don't dribble. " he tormented. I shut my eyes and leaned on him gently. Thinking inside my head  
 _Rikona... Your ment to be a spy.. on the inside. You've only been here a few days at least and you've already befriended them? Oh man...i don't want to return to the foot. I prefer it here. What about Karai?... why is everything so hard to do._

Obviously I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being placed into the warm bed by Raphael. I opened my eyes only slightly to make sure and it was, he looked a lot more relaxed than the day I first met him. Raph smiled a bit and pet my head with his hand gently.  
" Night Rikona. Hope you sleep well." And with that he left. I just blinked and smiled, he was such a nice guy. So were his brothers. That's it. I'm DEFINATLY leaving the Footclan. Even if they hate me for lying. I'll just have to expose everything at the right time. Instead of spending the whole night thinking, I happily went of to sleep.

It was about 3 O'clock in the afternoon and I was alone in the kitchen, Leo was glued to the tv. Donnie in the lab and Mikey was somewhere eating pizza. Raph was training with the dummy. A usual day. I was cooking myself some lunch, I always ate lunch later than everyone. Boiling in the pot was rice and in the other pan was a honey and mustard sauce with chicken bits. It sounded peculiar but the taste was mind blowing.  
" Something smells nice in here...and It's...Very clean in here for a change." I heard Splinter's voice. I smiled, i had cleaned the kitchen and used a lot of cleaning products.  
" I'm very hygienic. Apologies if I seem rude Sensei. " I said softly. Turning to him as I stirred the rice to stop it sticking to the pot.  
" Nonsense. I refused to clean my son's mess if they are old enough to clean themselves. Thank you for cleaning. Besides, you seem to be a excellent cook Rikona." He complemented me as I blushed softly.  
" Excellent? No no...just aware of what skills I need. Would you like some? I've made too much and then you can judge the taste too." I said hopefully. Splinter sat down at the table.  
" Of course. It gives us time to have a chat too." He said. I went slightly rigid. Did he know something bad? I let it slide before finishing preparing lunch and dishing it up. I gave Splinter his plate and a fork before sitting down with mine.  
" The rice is perfect Rikona. Anyhow. I have noticed upon your arrival Raphael has calmed down a awful lot. Have you been helping him with anything at all?" He asked with curiosity.  
I almost choked on my rice. Anything at all? Did he think I was doing the dirty. Oh dear.  
" Yeah, when he's all stressed out i talk to him. He seems to be relaxed in my presence. I don't know why. Maybe he just likes me enough to be civil?" I shrugged as Splinter nodded.  
" Understood. Now, how have your few days here been? " he asked  
" Wonderful. I love being here and I just love it. Thank you for helping me. " my throat clogged up. I felt horrible for not telling the truth but the time wasn't right. I couldn't risk losing any of them. Quietly I kept eating, my stomach in knots and my mind being eaten by the horrible feeling I had about my secret. Mikey came in and saw how clean the kitchen was, he grinned before sniffing. His eyes going wide.  
" Whoa. Who's cooking home made PIZZAA!" He yelled. I grinned and raised my hand.  
" I am. Merely because you guys are so nice to me..." I choked up again. The horrible feeling came back and my eyes began watering. Sensei noticed and furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
" Thanks Rikiki" he cheered. " When can I take it out? " he asked.  
" In five minutes. No earlier no later. I set the egg timer for it. It's got every topping available. " I grinned. He looked amazed and hugged me tightly.  
" Your the best sibling thing in the world Dudette!" He smiled before I blushed darkly.  
" Thanks dude " I replied with a grin. Soon the smell of the cooking pizza had drawn everyone into the kitchen with rumbling stomachs. As soon as the egg timer tinged, Mikey pulled it out and everyone admired the silky bubbling cheese with pepperoni and many other toppings. Everyone took a slice apart from me.  
" Why aren't you eating any Rikona?" Donatello asked suprised.  
" I'm on a strict diet and I'm not too fond of pizza... sorry guys. " I said quietly.  
" Rikona Haru. You do not need to continue your diet like the Foot does. Your free to be yourself. " Splinter snorted unhappily.  
" Yes, I know but I've lived eating this diet my entire life. I only eat other things on rare occasions. I dislike gaining weight or losing weight. I'm Just a funny person. " I shrugged as April came in.  
" Hey Rikona! Do you want to come out shopping with me today? I just got my allowance and I'm rich." She laughed. I nodded.  
" I've got a few hundred in my bank. Sure, but... I've got no suitable daytime surface clothes. " I frowned.  
" Already thought about that! " April grinned, pulling out black jeans and a red tank top. I chuckled.  
" Your know me to well already. I'm impressed. " I said as I quickly rinsed my bowl and left it in the sink. I took the clothes and went to change. I knew Karai went shopping a lot when she was bored. Which started my horrible feelings again.

Me and April had gone into many different places. Mostly the clothes store. She was looking at many different clothes. Mostly her yellows and blues. I wad looking around, I had a fair amount of money because everytime I was paid I didnt spend it all. Money all adds up! I was currently in the vest top section. I lived for vest tops. They where quite nice too. Reds, Blacks and dark blue. I picked double of each colour, being a ninja means your clothes could be ruined in a second. Usually when I had my Kunoichi outfit on I'd have leggings underneath, so I added a bunch of leggings to my basket too. Since I moved to the Turtles lair, I had nothing. I needed all my clothes and product's back. Now I was glad I had enough money. Clothes stores always had a make up section so I gathered that too, waterproof make up. I took some face wipes and looked at the list i had made on the way. It said;  
 _Buy these:_  
 _Leggings_  
 _Vest tops_  
 _Waterproof make-up!_  
 _Wipes_  
 _Socks ( fuzzy socks)_  
 _Underwear_  
 _Hair bands_  
 _Sanitary things_  
 _Any normal clothes for coming up top_  
 _Any thing that helps as protective gear for my armour._  
I had gone and gotten my warm fuzzy Socks, then read the next one. Underwear. Fantastic, not.  
"... I'm just going to the underwater section April.. I'm short of all clothes." I said blushing darkly. April laughed and nodded.  
There where lots of people looking through the underwear, I briskly slid past them and hunted through the packs of panties. It was a highly embarrassing moment for me. I litrally grabbed and chucked them in the basket and looked at Bra' s. Another embarrassing moment. All of them had weird patterns that put me off them. April came over and smiled.  
" Clothes stores always have ugly Bras." She said. I nodded.  
" I totally agree!" I grumbled.  
" Any certain colour Rikona? Or pattern. I can help look. Oh, and your size. " April asked. I blushed darkly. She was killing me.  
"...umm. dark colours. Simple patterns and... I'm actually a size G. I use bandages to tie my chest down. Try look for something without padding because it creases." I said, she nodded and headed off to look. I was dying with embarrassment over something so simple. There was men looking at them too! Another five minutes and April came back with four bras. All where padless and simple patterned. Though, one was baby pink, another was light blue and the last two a deep crimson.  
" These are the best I could find Rikona." She said with a frown.  
" They'll do. Chuck 'em in " I said, putting the basket infront of her. She put them in before starting to head to the next aisle.  
" Need anything else?" April asked.  
" Yeah, bathroom things. The guys only have limited things." I replied, picking up a toothbrush, face cloth and toothpaste. Pads too. For emergencies. I knew in the army men used tampons to block wounds so I picked up a pack of those too. It just seemed important. I took head/hair bands too. Then decided I had enough.  
" Are you ready to pay up April? I'm getting tired and my thighs starting to sting a little. " I moaned.  
" Nah, I'm going to meet my friend if your heading home. I need a copy of the maths paper." She replied. I nodded swiftly.  
" See you later Redhead." I teased. Before heading off to pay for my things.

Soon I was groaning as I carried my bags through the sewer. My thigh was really painful without medication, my injury had ripped open a old scar and Donatello explained that is why it's agonising. I slipped, on some slime I didn't want to inspect closely. Then I saw a big figure, before I could shout I realised it was Leonardo. I grinned at him and he took my bags.  
" Where's April gone?" Leo asked in confusion.  
" Something about maths homework." I shrugged and walked with a slight limp. " Remind me to bring spare pills next time I go out Leo, this is just painful..very painful. " I added  
" Want a piggy back? I'm able to carry you without a problem." He offered. I smiled.  
" No no, I'm suffering the aftermath." I said quietly.  
We entered the lair, Mikey was watching Tv and the Raph was reading again. Donnie was sat on the floor working on cleaning the blade on his staff. Leo and me went into mine and Raphs room and put my stuff on the floor before he left me to unpack. I put my t-shirts and jumpers in the top draw, jeans and leggings in the second draw and then underwear and vests in the third draw. I had noticed there was a new mirror on my stand, I smiled. I knew Raph had put it there. It did have a crack along the top corner but it was better than nothing, it's the thought that counts. Then I sorted through my make up and other bits and bobs and set up my desk. Before I took my pills. I went to sit down before Raph burst through the door.  
" APRIL'S BEEN TAKEN BY KARAI!"


	5. Chapter 5

( Rikona's P.O.V)

The Shell'Raiser had never gone so fast. The way it sped down the street made me practically sit on Raphael's lap with the force. I had to cling to the seat with all my strength because the jolting was so forceful. My stomach was in knots. I'd be facing my enemy. They might expose my secret before I'm ready! Though it was probably going to happen before I was ready anyhow.  
We skidded to a halt and all exited the van, getting our weapons out and climbing up the buildings side. I was first to reach the top and when I did I hastily ran to the crack in the window. I slid in before even listening to Leonardo's plan. It was a horrible feeling, knowing April was in danger because I left her. I was going to put that right. Keeping in the shadows, I moved quickly. Once or twice I thought I had made a noise. Soon enough I was correctly poisoned, behind a support beam. April was tied in chains and Karai had a katana to her throat. She was prepared. The room was empty, besides April, Karai and two foot soldiers. Unfortunately it hit me that there would always be more in the hallway.  
" Soon your turtle buddies will come and try saving you. Then I'll have soup!" Karai teased April. I felt my anger boil, something I always tried to hide. The Turtles and other people always see me as a sweet girl, but no more. I'll let everyone see the real Rikona Haru. It's only fair. I can't keep hiding.  
" They are much better than you. Rikona will save me too." April said with a acid like tone.  
" Oh really? She'll come crawling back. She always does. Trust me. Everyone here knows how much she Trys. She'll come back just to act like a common soldier for my father." Karai spoke, I could hear the truth in her voice. I couldn't contain myself.  
" ARAGHHHH" I screamed as I launched. My feet sent her across the room, her katana met my hatchets as the soldiers came after me. I spun around and jabbed one with the spiked side of the handle. Before kicking the other one. Just as I turned around Karai floored me, slamming her foot into my face.  
" I expected better from you...I thought you where loyal to the clan! " she sounded angry, but winked. Then I remembered the plan. I grabbed her ankle and twisted. Pulling and flinging her before the guys came down. More foot soldiers ran into the room. The battle was hard, surprisingly. The foot had skilled soldiers. I undid April's chains and took her to safety. Leonardo had taken over fighting Karai, meaning everyone could exit. Quickly he followed too.  
" Well that was easy!" Donatello sighed, leaning against a wall.  
" we're just that good." Michelangelo yelled. In the corner of my eye I saw April giving me a very uneasy glare. I didn't know what Karai had said, which caused my heart to thump.  
" Why are you giving me evils." I snapped, everyone went quite and looked at me and April. The tension was thick.  
" I don't know...maybe Karai informed me of something about you." April snapped back. I narrowed my eyes, I would snap her jaw myself if she wanted to act like a bitch.  
" Well spill it. I've done a lot of nasty stuff in the Foot April O'Neal. " I spat, taking a hatchet and spinning it in my grasp.  
" Ladies please...can this be done civilly?" Leonardo cut in. April nodded.  
" One bad move Miss Haru and I'll personally tell everyone your little secret. " She said. My whole arm tensed and Raphael was quick to grab my hatchet from me. If she knew I was a spy she would of said something...so what did she know?..  
" Easy Rikona. What's gotten into you?" He asked, I merely smiled.  
" Unfortunately I'm done sugarcoating things. You all get to know me. The real me." I said before taking myself home. I would walk back home. My attitude was going to change a lot and they where gonna like it. I knew that well enough. I was done acting so sweet. My happiness came first, selfish but true.

Eventually I got back, April had gone home so they just left her too it. My temper had been boiling from what she said, and it was eating me more than I imagined. I had gone straight into Raphs and my room, Spike, Raphs turtle was happily munching on his leaves. I smiled.  
" Hey spike. I think Raphs going to get you more food. May I pick you up?..." I asked. Raph often spoke to Spike about his problems so I felt like trying it. I laid on the bed and put Spike on my chest.  
" I have some problems spike. I know Raphael usually talks to you but..your a good listener. It's just... I'm trapped. I feel trapped. Little lies turn into something huge! I've only been here for a week and I'm already feeling like I live here.. I don't know what Karai said to April and...Im stressed. I don't know what to do...tell them everything or wait!?" I cried. Spike looked confused. I sat up and held him close to my chest. " I'm sorry..I'm blabbering again. Thanks for listening Spike... though, I feel so much better. You should be a therapist." I added. He leaned forwards and I think licked a salty tear from the corner of my eye. I laughed and set him down beside me on the bed before sighing. " Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. I feel outcasted. With what Karai said about me...I feel so lousy..pathetic. I don't think you understand but... I'm glad I'm talking to someone."  
" You can talk to me.." I heard Raphael's voice say quietly. I looked at him and blushed darkly.  
" Where you there all the time I've been talking Raphael?" I asked in embarrassment. He came and sat beside me, picking Spike up and putting him on the side with fresh leaves.  
" Enough to know your feeling a bit low Rikona. I'm here to talk too, whenever you want too." He encouraged. I looked at him sadly.  
" I feel dead inside Raphael. A Kunoichi isn't ment to feel that way. We're ment to be devious, full of life. Independent. Instead I feel like a emotional misunderstood teenager who No one likes!" I cried out. Biting my fingernail with anxiety. I felt exposed and free to judge. " You can laugh..I wouldn't blame you."  
" I'm not going to laugh at you Sassy Axey. Emotions and females are really confusing sometimes. Maybe your just getting the way of things. " Raph suggested. I smiled softly before pulling him down to me, he was pretty much on top of me. I hugged him tightly and then made him lay down while I crush his plastron almost. Then settled down on his bed with him.  
" Well...I nominate you to be my pillow. I feel exposed so having you will help me sleep." I grinned.  
" Sleep? Again. You weren't kidding about it being your hobby!" He chuckled before I felt his hand slowly play with my hair. It felt nice.  
" You can take my hair down if you want. Its not been down for a while. It might be a bit greasy. I need a shower tomorrow. " I said as I felt him pull out the hair slide then the band's. I fell asleep to him toying with my hair gently, who wouldn't? It was heavenly to me. He seemed to relax a bit too and we both had a wonderful nap. Until we where rudely interrupted by his brothers.  
" Hey ra-" Mikey cut himself off by screaming his brothers names. They came quickly. I was pretty exhausted so I didn't bother moving. I just remained hugging Raph with my head on his plastron.  
" Whoooaaa. Are you sure you should be sharing a room?" Leonardo teased. Donatello laughed.  
" annnnnd they called it puppylooooovvve" Donnie added. I gritted my teeth.  
" I seriously wouldn't wake her up. I've read tired females murder all." I heard Raphael say with warning.  
" What's she going to do ey? " Leo asked. I sat up and hissed.  
" I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. YOU MAY NOT NEED SLEEP BUT I DO. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I'LL HAVE A NAP!" I screeched. Throwing my stars at them both with a growl. They both went screaming before I slammed the door behind them and slugged back over to Raph and laid beside him. Spike was on the ledge of the cabinet and looked like he wanted to join me and Raph. I smiled before I picked him up and placed him between us.  
" I love this little guy so much. You've raised him good Raph!" I complimented before Raph smiled.  
" He only came down because he likes you Rikona. Usually he sleeps on the pillow over there." Raph said then yawned. I ended up snuggling with spike and Raph, before heading off to sleep. This was a good way to fall asleep. Which also made me feel exceptionally safe.

 _Dim lights glew across the room. Candles where lit on stands, a smooth breeze had made each candle flicker softly. I was stood in a kimono. It was black with white and gold patterns, on closer inspection it was infact cheery blossoms. It was different from usual kimono's, it had a cut up the side to expose my thighs. The waist tie had been tied extremely tight, almost as tight as a waist clencher. Suddenly two candles blew out. Each second the chilling cold grew closer, was my demon hunting me or something else. It was horrid. Then a gust of wind blew each candle out, my kimono skirt flew up slightly as I spun around. My eyes Widened to the sight. It was in the shadows, but it was twisted and mangled. Bones and blood. Bloodshot eyes and drool. It was whispering to me. A soft moan,_  
 _" The truth_  
 _Tell the truth_  
 _Lies will eat you_  
 _Eat you alive_  
 _I'll follow you_  
 _Follow you_  
 _Follow_  
 _Everywhere..."_  
 _It let out a sudden enraged scream before launching and dislocating it's jaw, it came crashing down and it bit into me. My body feeling immense pain. I screamed. And taking a breath I screamed again. Screaming until my screams echoed in my ear drums. The darkness surrounded me and I spun. Suffocation caused me to fall on the ground and thrash about whilst hyperventilating._  
"RIKONA!" I heard a male shout. Everyone was surrounding my bed, Raph was holding a bowl then I realised I was wet. Though it didn't bother me, I just cried. And cried and cried. I felt his arms wrap around me as he rocked me gently.  
" Donnie! What happened. She just started screaming." Raph asked.  
" From the symptoms I'm seeing, she had a panic attack in her sleep Raph. She was at a major risk!" Donnie said. Before I leaned back and wiped my tears.  
" It was just a nightmare..I'll...be fine guys. Sorry for waking you." I said quietly.  
" It's fine. See you later." They all left and I laid down beside Raph again.  
" Care to talk about it to me or spike? " Raph asked. Obviously concerned.  
"...Its fine...Its something I don't want to talk about. Thank you though. " I replied.  
I waited for a while until I heard Raph start Snoring before I turned to Spike.  
" night little buddy."  
But then I layed awake. Thinking. My thoughts where hard to think about, and sadly I knew it was all over the stress of the stupid lie. I needed to tell everyone that I was a spy and I wanted to stay here. Though I couldn't. How could I? They would hate me...wouldn't they?


	6. Chapter 6

_**|| A.N. I'm writing this chapter in the episode of when Spike is mutated. It isn't going to be done the same as the episode but I'll make it interesting I promise.**_

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It had been a good month after I joined the turtles. Originally as a spy, but I found I loved it here. The Foot still thought I was a spy and the turtles had no idea that I was originally there as a spy. The lie and secret had began to consume everything. I couldn't help not wanting to tell them but I would soon. I just didn't want to be hated. Over the month we had saved the earth from a Kraang invasion but April hated us because we accidentally dropped mutagen out of one of the Kraangs ships and it mutated her dad. There where like another 60 canisters too. But Hey, she goes and blames us. But in the long story cut short, we saved the earth from a invasion then Realised shredder and the Kraang teamed up. Our main mission was to get all those mutagen canisters before anyone else. Me and Raph where pretty inseparable too. Helping one another out in arguments or just chatting. I felt like he understood me more than anyone. The only issue was my nightmares and panic attacks during my sleep became pretty often and I'm positive Raphael keeps staying awake to make sure I'm okay. I often talked to Spike, there wasn't a time someone wasn't. Sometimes me and Raph vented together in front of him.  
Currently I was actually painting a water colour of spike. Or trying. I eventually slammed it on the side and growled unhappily.  
" I'm trying to draw you Spike but I'm not doing well. Ill try again later little buddy. " I said softly before rubbing the darkest part of his shell gently. He kept munching his leaf as I leaned back.  
" I wish you could talk sometimes Spike. I bet you'd have great advice. I've started to get all bitchy again. I'm acting like a female Raph! " I giggled. Before I heard my name being shouted. I rolled my eyes and picked spike and the leaf up, going to the front room and gently putting spike on Raphs shoulder.  
" Who called me?" I asked.  
" I Did!" Mikey smiled. I did the 'go on' gesture with my wrist and smiled back.  
" Well. I wanted to know if you like chocolate cake. I tried making one and then remembered you don't eat outside of your diet." Mikey explained.  
" I can eat cake. Now that you mention cake ...I wouldn't mind having a bite." I said as I sat down. Leaning back against the sofa thing. I was wearing my plain black leggings and red shirt. There was a black vest over the top and I had black converse. I was dressed relevantly normal. Then I remembered I left my hatchets in my room. I groaned and flopped my head back.  
" What's up? " Raph asked.  
" I left my hatchets on the bed. I feel better with them but I'm also lazy." I groaned. Raph laughed and got up, putting spike on the plastic crates and headed to our room. Suddenly fireworks or explosions shot everywhere. One just missed my face. Every One shot up and began dodging them, I was narrowly missed several times and landed on my backside, the sparks blinding me when they shot past. Then I heard a Raphael scream Spikes name. I looked up and saw a fireball heading Spikes way, I wouldn't make it in time. Just as it went to hit him, Raph took him out the way and began screaming at Donatello. While everyone argued I caught my breath, before I saw Raph storm into his room with Donnies last container of mutagen. I stood there in annoyance, mainly because spike had almost been killed. Me included.  
" Please be careful Donnie. If I didn't move when I did my face wouldn't exist. " I said sourly. He caught onto the picture.  
" Go get Raphael. I wish for him to assist cleaning up. " Splinter told me. I nodded and walked into my room, I was prepared for a star to be thrown but it wasn't. I just saw Raph holding spike, protecting him.  
" Splinter wants you to help tidy. " I said softly. He looked at me with enraged eyes.  
" I DIDN'T MAKE THE MESS RIKONA." He yelled. I backed away by a step.  
" I know that Raph. I'm sorry. I was told to tell you, feel free to tell Sensei yourself you don't want to clean." I told him weakly.  
" I will. Come on Rikona." He snapped as he dragged me out and slammed the door in annoyance. I followed. Trying to keep him calm.  
" Relax Raph...please! " I begged, before he started shouting about it being Donnies fault though Sensei eventually just pressed a pressure point and left Raph to rest out his anger. Soon he went back to his room, about five minutes later Leo told me to suit up for patrol. I headed to my room to get changed. As I opened the door I heard a little commotion before it went quite. I flipped the switch but it didn't work so I left it.  
" Twist your mask please Raph. I need to change quickly. " I ordered. I saw him turn it in the corner and then got changed. Though I felt watched anyway, the feeling only got worse when I ventured into the darkness to pick up my hatchets from the weapons cupboard. Happily I attached them and went to spikes pillow.  
" Where's... spike" I asked with concern." I was going to give him a goodbye rub on the shell like always" I added. Raph suspiciously jumped up and took my hand, leading me out the room.  
" He's uhhhh... under the bed. Bit upset from earlier. I'll catch up with you guys. " he said.  
" WE'RE LEAVING NOW" Leo yelled. Raph hissed.  
" I'LL GO BY MYSELF THEN " Raph yelled in response. I grumbled to myself.  
" By Spike! And be safe Raph. " I hugged him quickly before heading to the others and leaving with them.

After a hour of looking Leo suggested splitting up in teams. But I refused and said I'd have a look by myself. While I had a fun look around, I felt watched. It caused me to get more defensive than I already was. I double backed to Mikeys position to find him freaking out.  
" DONNIES GONE " he cried. I twitched slightly.  
" Maybe he's desperate for the restroom?" I tried to relax him but it didn't work. I turned my back on him before he suddenly vanished in thin air too. I faced the dark shadow and held my hatchets up.  
" Who's there..." I asked in slight fear. If they would take the turtles they could probably take me too. I heard a heavy footstep before a chuckle.  
" Ah Rikona. I was beginning to like you a lot...but eventually all Raph ever spoke about was you. Rikona this, Rikona that.." It was a menacing voice, and it scared me. " I can smell your fear. " it added. I cleared my throat and took a step forward. I saw a massive figure, another turtle. With what he said about Raph, I realised it was Spike.  
"...Spike...is that...you?" I whispered. Holding my hatchet higher.  
" The names Slash now. And like the other two, your in Raphael's way. I'm destroying you. " Spi-Slash said with pure hatred. He was massive and looked like he could do some extreme damage. Especially to me. At least the others were thick skinned and had shells on them. I was soft and squishy. One swipe and both my hatchets had come away from my hands. I widened my eyes as he grabbed my ankles and threw me about. The pain didn't set in until he threw me into the wall. He picked me back up again and ripped off my metal armour bit by bit. Making me easier to break, then he smashed me into the floor a few times.  
" There aint enough room for you in mine and Raphs future. Sorry Rikona. " Slash laughed. Before going to kick me. Raphael had moved me out the way, carrying me to the others and gently placing me down in pain. Tears built in my eyes as I felt him snap my knee back into place. I screeched in pain too before Raph ran off to finish Slash off. I slowly began to push myself up and took the end of Donnies staff that had the blade sticking out.  
" Keep...donnie safe Mikey. I'll be back." I whispered as I got up and hobbled towards the place I could hear fighting. Now I could hear them shouting at one another. Things like how Raph always said he was better without us. How he wanted to be alone.  
" You always came to me for help. Then Rikona came along and you spent all your time with her!" Spike-I mean slash yelled. I frowned. Did he really think I stole Raph from him?  
" I thought we were going to go and be partners Raphael!" Slash yelled. He then went for Raph, then they started fighting. Raph was smashed into the wall, before I let slash have the chance to hurt him I flung forwards and used my feet to push him away. With blunt force I did smash against the floor, then Slash turned around. His muscles tensed as he swung his mace. All I could do was widen my eyes and curl into a ball. The sound of the mace swinging filled the air, before I realised it didn't hit. I opened one eye to see two katana blades. Leonardo! I quickly scrambled to my feet and pulled Leo back. Making sure Slash didn't smack him. Raph had launched for him again, but only got flung again. My anger boiled. I gritted my teeth before screaming a loud battle cry and swung. My Hatchets took a chunk from his shell, he glared at me before grabbing my feet and throwing me into things like king Kong on a rampage. The impact was very hard, my body ached. So much effort to move.. I had no strength left to fight. I closed my eyes and sat still. I'm sure it would be...fine.

( Raphael's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. So many emotions where racing through my head. Slash was...in some ways defeated and left. Within a second. I hugged Leonardo quickly before punching his shoulder gently.  
" Thank you..." I mumbled. Mikey and Donnie dragged themselves over and smiled reassuringly.  
" You guys okay?" I asked. Less angry than usual. They both nodded.  
" I'll be fine once I get some pizzzzzzzaaaaa" Mikey said with a little cough.  
" Where's Rikona?" Leo asked suddenly. I went to point beside Mikey before my jaw dropped.  
" She was right here...she was here two seconds ago!?" I yelled. My anger and worry was being brought to the surface.  
"...Fan out. The fight was only on this rooftop so we'll find her Raph." Leo told me before everyone started looking the best they could.  
" Oh no...Leo!" Donnie shouted, I looked in the direction and saw a mangled mess on the floor. The most noticible part of the shadow was the red and black mess of hair. My heart almost burst out my shell. Was..she dead? I couldn't lose Spike and Rikona. No way! I ran over with pain shooting all over my body, she was shut eyed and more pale than usual. Donatello backed away slightly.  
" She's alright from what I can see. Just knocked out from pain. The quicker we get home and Shes resting the better. " Donnie said, picking some dried blood off her chin. I shoved him out the way and picked her up before holding her close to my chest.  
" Let's get back to the lair!" Leonardo commanded before we All headed back.

When we got back I headed straight into my room and kicked the door shut. Then I gently laid her down on the bed. I took off the top layer of clothes she had on because she was filthy. Then I wrapped her up in a warm blanket and laid beside her. She was a little cold. I was going to watch over her tonight, just incase she suddenly went downhill. I didn't want to lose her, or my brothers. With a thud I layed back and sighed softly. No spike to talk too, no nothing. I just listened to the silence and hoped that tomorrow everything would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

(Rikona's P.O.V)

I woke with a jolt, my eyes rolling whilst my eyelids stayed open. It felt a little strange but I could handle it. I looked to the left of me and saw Raphael, sound asleep. He was holding my wrist, right where my pulse was strongest. Even when he slept he looked out for me, which made me smile slightly. My smile faded when I moved, the pain was something agonising. I felt like the punching bag once Raph was finished with it. Stiff and broken. I swung myself off the side of the bed, stiff and sore. I looked like a unfortunate soul who's limbs had seized up on themselves as I headed out the room to the living room.  
" Where do you think your going Rikona?" Raphael asked with the sound of humour and tiredness in his voice.  
" I'm hungry and haven't showered in ages!" I whined. Raph pulled a face.  
" I can help with the hungry...'' He said.  
" I'm having a shower now, don't wait for me." I smiled as I wobbled towards the bathroom.

Once I had showered, I felt a bit better. My body was less stiff and I could walk a lot easier. I wrapped a big towel around myself, it reached just above my knees. Not to flashy or inappropriate. I left my clothes in the dirty Landry bucket for me to sort later. I then proceeded through the lair.  
" Oh no. Guys cover Raphs face. He might have a nose bleed!" Mikey shouted. I frowned before I saw Raph kinda froze in place, cheeks as red as his mask.  
" Whats going on?" I asked, not understanding what the commotion was all about. Before Leo took me back to my room.  
" Your flaunting around in a towel is what's going on!" He cried. My eyes narrowed as I huffed.  
" I just came out the shower. I'm not flaunting either. I'm just walking back to my room." I argued. Leonardo sighed.  
" True. True. I'm sorry..just Raphs turned into a blabbering baby as soon as he saw you." Leo mumbled.  
" It's probably because he wasn't expecting it. " I shrugged. Smiling. He nodded before leaving me to go into my room and get sorted.

Soon we where meditating in the DoJo, I couldn't focus where as everyone else was doing well. I twitched, my eyes shut tight. I was surrounded by darkness, the beast was coming back like in my nightmare! I shivered. It was whispering. It was whispering tormenting words,  
 _Truth hurts_  
 _A lie, a lies_  
 _Ten times_  
 _Worse_  
The words echoed in my ear, they practically cut into my ear. I couldn't deal with this. I was going insane over the fact I was to cowardly to tell everyone!  
" GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, my eyes opening wide. I found myself stood up with both my hatchets ready to slice. Everyone looked confused and shocked. Splinter turned his back to me, in a way everyone knew he was about to speak.  
" Rikona...Recently I've noticed something eating you from the inside out. What troubles you? " he asked. My heart started thumping in my chest. I opened my mouth slowly as I started to form a word, could I do it? Could I finally right my wrong?..

" I'm... I'm a spy Sensei. I'm a pathetic lousy spy..." I cried out in dismay, the turtles all gasped. I felt thier eyes on My back and I couldn't do anthing to change it. My eyes filled with tears as I fell to my knees. Leaning forwards onto my hands and knees as I choked on my own snott.  
" Sensei...I promise you I've never told them anything about you or the turtles. I've said nothing to them. I hate the foot...i just couldn't bring myself to tell you! I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me! I haven't told them anything about you. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship but... waiting and lying probably did that for me." I added on. Splinter turned around and sighed softly.  
" Your forgiven. I can trust you and I know you dislike the foot. Unfortunately, the foot still think your part of them. But that can be a advantage too." Splinter said, running a finger down his beard.  
" You've lied to us...but I understand that you didn't want to say anything. Your still my friend Rikona. We've all had a rough patch in our lives." Leo said, I grinned and hugged him tightly to show my appreciation.  
" Yeah Dudette. We cool. " Michelangelo smiled as he gave me his famous bear hug.  
" I can understand your reasons. I'm fine with you " Donnie said softly as I smiled. Before I looked at Raph with my gentle eyes.  
" Raph.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..i-I wanted to tell you so bad..I didn't want to ruin our trust..I was going to tell you the other day but you where-" I was cut off by a big hug, at first I thought it was Mikey until I felt Raphs cracked plastron plate against my cheek. I was on my knees, crying my emotions into his chest.  
" It's...fine Sassy Axey. I-I...L-care about you enough to forgive you." I heard Raphael mumble quietly. There where a few surprised gasps.  
" Dude. I'm planning the wedding." Michelangelo yelled, Raph let me go before chasing him around and beating him till his was green, black and blue. While I sat there and let my heart reduce back to its normal pace. That heavy, dragging feeling was off my chest. I could breath!

Later on, It was patrol time. Which I was looking forward too. Even with all our injuries we did need to stretch. Plus we rested all day! When I stood on top of the building, the wind slid over my streamlined body. It brushed between my hair strands, it felt amazing. Slowly I began to smile, it felt good to be out in the open, fresh ( as New York City could be) air..the freedom. We where running and jumping over the buildings in the city until we saw foot ninjas, The Foot where moving pretty quickly so I didn't wait for Leonardo's order, I just.. followed them. All the way to Baxter Stockmans laboratory. I remembered when Shredder had first given the poor failing scientist the area as a lab, now it was something on a whole new level. Me and my team where hidden in the shadows above, taking in the sights. DNA was stored ready, he had a 'make your own mutant' station. I leaned forwards, a little too forward. My worn thigh pads didn't help grip onto the piping and I fell. Smashing into the floor with a heavy thud. My heart thumped quickly as I picked myself up. The Turtles couldn't expose themselves, Not yet. I couldn't start a fight here, could I? I glanced up to see Shredder, Stockman and TigerClaw.  
" Rikona? I wasn't expecting you. Seeing as your not hidden away you obviously know the location of the lair that the wretched rodent lives with his revolting reptilian kin." Shredder smirked under his mask, I could hear it in his voice. I knew this was it, truth and fight. I mean, I would survive! At least I hoped.  
" Of course I know the location of thier lair Shredder. Though am I willing to share it?, No I'm not. You have no honour. No reason to kill them. It's time someone put you in your place!" I yelled. Only after I said it did I realise what i said. The Shredder began laughing, a horrible laugh. With that, he struck. His armoured arm smashing into me and sending my body across the room. The Turtles jumped down at that moment and prepared to fight. My body ached but I needed to get up, it was only one punch. The Turtles where fighting a lot of foot ninja and TigerClaw. They where extremely occupied. I stood back up and swung my hatchets with pride.  
" Come get me shredhead. You over grown cheese grater. " I yelled. Using Mikeys famous lines. I regretted it immediately.  
" Get the first DNA sample you get and add it into the mutagen Stockman. Rikona's offered to be a test subject." Shredder hissed. Baxter did as he was told while I jumped out the way from another strike, narrowly missing. Shredder blocked all my attacks, when I slammed my hatchets down, he caught them and ripped the head off. Before yanking me and putting me in a headlock. I may be a skilled Kunoichi but shredder was much greater and knew my skills. I had forgotten he was once my trainer, of course he knew my weak spots! Before I realised it I was dangling over the mutagen filled container. The glowing ooze made my pale skin look pale green, the smell was rancid, I glanced down. I would be leaving this place a genetic misfit. A abomination..no offence to the guys.  
" DROP YOUR WEAPONS TURTLES." Shredder yelled. Automatically they all looked up and did as he commanded. Seeing my issue.  
" DON'T DO IT. JUST GO!" I yelled, attempting to get out of his grip. I knew as well as they did that chucking their weapons away was a big mistake. I was furious, not only has he used me to control the turtles but I was being held above a mutagen vat. In sheer anger I kicked into his side made him let me go.. It was a slow, terrorizing fall. The whole room seemed to fade before I shut my eyes and waited for the splash.  
However, I found myself facing a plastron. A firm grip around my waist and a safe landing on the dirty cold lab floor.  
" BOOYAKASHA" Mikey yelled in victory. Before anyone could move he threw a ninja smoke bomb and we fled with his brothers to a distant rooftop before I collapsed in exhaustion.  
" I ALMOST GOT TURNED INTO A MUTANT. THANK YOU MIKEY!" I cried as I hugged him and kissed him all over his face, in a visibly playful way.  
" You make it sound bad! " Leo frowned.  
" You guys are good mutants. I love you all. Knowing my luck I'd be one of those really messed up ones. And you guys know it " I replied back and we all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

(Rikona's P.O.V)

I was sat in the DoJo with Sensi and Leonardo. Meditating without any problems. The heavy weight was off my chest and I was breathing freely again, almost. Raphael was slightly annoyed I wasn't spending my spare time with him like I usually did. Leonardo had beaten him to asking me to hang out so I spent time with Leo. His 'fun' was meditation and I wasn't going to object. Well, I wasn't until I heard a rather cringe worthy unfamiliar male voice. I excused it, Until I heard it getting closer. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked towards the door where April and a lanky, darkhaired boy with a bigger toothgap than Donnie's stood. I raised a eyebrow and sighed.  
'' Who the hell is that?" I asked, before Leo and Splinter both looked.  
" This is Casey. He's a friend of mine..and Raphs." April said sheepishly. I stood up before hearing a low wolf whistle.  
" You are gorgeous!" He complimented me, no one was allowed to call me that. My father called me his gorgeous girl. His little princess. Without thinking my shuriken had been thrown and he was pinned to the door frame by his collar.  
" Do not EVER call me that. Ever.. " I hissed sharply before pushing past him and April. Raph and Mikey where also in my way, and I ended up pushing them both out my way before slamming my bedroom door behind me, and then I heard Casey's innocent voice.  
" Did I say something wrong?"  
I was overreacting, obviously they didn't know that Dad used to call me that. Though it still bought back painful memories. I wanted my things back. My photo album.. The rest of my father's ashes. I had a few good pairs of hatchets back in my room at Shredders place. I had all my things there. I merely wanted them back...  
I grabbed my phone, 23% battery. I hadn't been using the thing, let alone charging it. I scanned through my contacts before clicking Karai's;  
: _Karai, I know your probably loathing me but can you please, please help me get my things back. Find that soft spot in your heart..I want my parents things!:_ I messaged her with hope. The double tick appered saying it was delivered and I waited. But no response, maybe she was busy? I sighed before putting it on charge. I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to so I put a lock on my phone, for now anyway.  
 _ **Ping**_  
I jumped, and ran to my phone.  
: _ugh, ur lucky ur my friend Rik. If father finds out he'll be so pissed with me. U owe me! Meet me at the end of China town, 9:15 no later. I've gtg. Training:_ she replied. I smiled and kissed my phone. Before setting it down and waiting for the day to pass.

(Raphael's P.O.V)

It was around 9, me and my brothers where all in the kitchen when Leo did a movement which ment a serious 'shut up' and then pointed to the exit. We all looked over to see Rikona stealthily exit the lair, a few backflips. We all automatically followed. She didn't notice, she went through the sewers until central China town. We gave it a minute before climbing up too, She was now on the rooftops and we quickly followed. Hiding behind a roof shed. She was with Karai! She was betraying us...my heart was sinking. My trust crushed. We all watched with sadness, how could she do that.  
" Guys wait, I'm listening to thier convisation. Its not what we thought. " Donnie said before putting his device on loud speaker.

" Rikona you got me in a tight spot. Father thinks I'm binning your stuff. If he checks.." Karai said quietly.  
" If he checks, say you saw me bin salvaging. I need my stuff!" Rikona grumbled.  
" Do you know how hard it was to carry that box full of crap?" Karai insisted.  
" I thought you where strong.. anyway..the guys are probably wondering where I am... look after yourself Karai. This is probably the last time we get to be face to face without a katana to my throat." Rikona said, before she and Karai had a long hug. I felt a little guilty for stalking her, she probably wouldn't trust us anymore. I was first to leave, I would be feel better if I was home before Rikona, mainly because she wouldn't ask where I was. Mikey and Donnie followed after, Leo was last. Probably just making sure Rikona left safely.

Back at the lair I was sat in the kitchen with the guys eating pizza. Rikona came in with the box and put it on the side.  
" Guys, I went and met Karai for my stuff. Nothing bad happened, I didn't say anything cause... you'd either follow or worry. " She said before smiling.  
" We followed you." Mikey said happily, not realising. Rikona's smile turned into a very pissed off face, she was chewing her cheek in anger.  
" Do you didn't even bother telling me? Geez, I'm feeling the warm embrace of trust. " She snapped.  
" Hey!, we would of followed anyone if they sneaked out. Once we followed Sensei!" Leo argued. I looked at her, not entirely sure what to say. I just hung my head in shame. I should of known better than that, I trusted her and she knew that. Or, she did.  
" Whatever. Has that annoying dweeb gone yet? " She snapped. Obviously she was talking about Casey.  
" Nope, he's with April in the DoJo." Donatello said, she groaned.  
" Your really moody today.. " I said, before regretting it imidiatly. She inhaled deeply.  
" Well...I..HAVE MY reasons." She muttered before Heading to our room. Donatello was smirking, that smirk he did when he knew something we didn't.  
" Gentlemen, I have a feeling this week is going to be hell for everyone. I suggest being on your best behaviour around Rikona." He said, we all looked at him with confusion.  
" Why?" Mikey asked innocently.  
" From her hormonal temperament and attitude I believe her menstrual cycle is here. Raph, your in for a lovely time. " Donnie said like the nerd he was. Although I knew what he was saying, so did Leo. We both exchanged glances. This wasn't going to be a easy ride. She was a grumpy snarky teenage female at the best of times. Now...satan was going to emerge.

( Rikona's P.O.V)

I had put all my stuff where I wanted it, I had a beautiful purple and crimson Kimono hung on the door of Raphs wardrobe. I was using my photo album to straighten out the creases, from Karai having to fold it there was a few lumpy bumps. They came out pretty easy though. My vase was on my chest of draws, I hung my spare hatchets up inside Raphaels weapon wardrobe. Karai had packed EVERYTHING I owned in the massive cardboard box, even my shoes. I quietly packed my clothes and spare Kunoichi outfit parts into my draws and then I found myself staring at a photo, me and mother. Using a bit of blue tack I stuck it to my mirror over the crack and then I stuck my father's ashes on the left hand side of the mirror. After I did that I drug my many fleece blankets out my box and put them on my bed, my teddies too. Raph wasn't going to be please to have a dragon and a cow plushie on his bed but he would learn to love them. Then I simply laid on the bed with my face in my pillow. I wanted my family, everyone would say how clichè. The little misunderstood teenager was being emotionally unbalanced. But I was allowed that right, I was away from everything my father wanted. He wanted me to rise to be joint second command with Karai, he wanted me to succeed. I was a enemy, a enemy to him! Mother...oh mother. You wanted me to be myself..but father shaped me how he wanted. I felt anger boil, not at my parents. Myself. I got up and headed to to DoJo before beating the punching bag worse than Raphael ever would. When the bag split I was red faced, bleeding knuckles, panting. Sweat dripping down my face. I could taste it. I clenched by fists, nails in my palm and digging. I needed something to hit, my anger was self aimed. I either beat something or beat myself into the ground. I wiped the sweat from my forehead but the saltiness went into my cuts, causing me to clutch my hands to my chest. That's when I saw Splinter, he frowned before calling everyone for late night training. April and Casey had gone so it was just family..

Sat in the middle of the four turtles, everyone easily saw my state. My knuckles where bleeding and white. I was holding them so tight that they where pushing blood out. Sensei walked up and down the line of us.  
" Tonight, I'm going to train the art of fighting without thinking. Anger and other emotions cloud your mind when you fight, Rikona. For instant. Right now your not even paying full attention. Your selfhatred is distracting you." He said. I snapped my head up and shook it.  
" I'm perfectly fine. " I argued.  
" Well then, You could easily take me down then?" He asked. Stepping back into the fighting area. I stood opposite him before we bowed to one another, of course I took the first strike. I went for a brisk right hook punch, not to be too picky. He simply interlocked our arms and flicked me over his body. I landed with a wobble. My teeth gritted with a hiss.  
" Ohhhh she's getting angry" Mikey said loudly, before Donatello smacked him.  
" The aim is her not to get angry. Your annoying her Mikey!" Leo snapped.  
" ARGH" I yelled as I spun around and went for a high kick, Splinter grabbed my ankle and pushed me back against the floor.  
" Focus Rikona. Don't let emotions control your actions." Splinter said sternly. I tried clearing my head but it was too cloudy. Sadly all I could do was lunch forwards and fling myself here there and everywhere. Sensei blocked all and sent me flying. I picked myself up and breathed in through my nose. I needed to relax, I automatically thought of the beginning of Lion king 2, the song 'he lives in you' . I smiled softly and let the small breeze In the room calm me down before I exhaled and gracefully went forwards, now having a calm and controlled temperament. Me and Sensei practically danced, arms blocking one another's strikes. Posture and landings perfect. Until I realised I was focused and went to say something, then Sensei floored me with a chuckle.  
" You where humming Rikona. Did your father ever train you to music? When he cleared his head he cleared it to a song. Apparently the rhythm kept his emotions down." Splinter asked as he offered me a hand. I accepted and stood up.  
" yes..he did. When I was little I had a fascination with the lion king. I had all the soundtracks. I still do!" I laughed, blushing all the same.  
" Train yourself to dance to the city's rhythm. Everything has its own song, even the silence. Once you find how to make your inner peace you'll be almost indestructible." Sensei smiled. I went to go and sit, I felt the air move. He had tried to trip me playfully with his tail but I had rolled away. Smirking.  
" Your getting slow." I teased.  
" Just for that comment I want 20 crunches. Leonardo, Raphael. You two against Michelangelo and Donatello." Splinter said, I didn't move. Everyone else did.  
" Sensei. I can't do crunches this week. For...womanly issues. Maybe push ups or a work out? Sorry to go against your word but- " I was cut off by Splinter, he passed me two weights with cloth instead of a bar.  
" Use these. Do some weight, your body isn't worked out as much as it should be." He said before assisting the others. I happily did bicep lifting, it was pretty satisfying. Especially for the fact it brought out my sexy woman muscle. While I worked out I watched the guys, Leo and Raph won. As usual. I did have pity on Donnie and Mikey.  
" It's good training but Raph and Leo always win. Maybe you guys should mix up a little. You often go into this team. I'm yet to see Mikey and Leo work together." I said with a smirk. Before Splinter smirked for a change.  
" Three on two. Rikona, Your on Michelangelo's side. You two will defend yourselves from Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello." Splinter said, we All took positions. I stood in front of Mikey.  
"Hajme"  
Me and Mikey went back to shell, I heard his chucks spinning and I gripped my hatchets handle. Leo went first, his katana slammed against my hatchets before Donnie smacked my knees with his bó. Effortlessly, I spun. My hands wrapped around Leo's katana's handle and I yanked. I backfliped over Mikey and kicked Raph away from him.  
" Thanks Rikiki, he almost made me soup!" Mikey cried as I twiddled my new katana's.  
" Nice katana's." Leo growled. I smirked before the reflection of Donnie swinging his bò showed, I spun and cut it in half before kicking his gut and right hooking his face. He fell down defeated. Before I could help Mikey Leo had taken him down. Leo and Raph both began circling me. Before they both stupidly lunched at the same time, I did the perfect split even though it was very uncomftable and then flipped Raph and pretended to slice his neck open.  
" Your dead." I said. He nodded, in a real fight he would of been. The three brothers had crawled to thier watching seats, I threw one katana at Leo and motioned him with a finger to attack me. Stupidly he did. Our blades collided but he used my menstrual cramps against me and kicked me in the stomach. I went flying, clutching my stomach I slowly pulled myself back up. Leo picked his other katana up.  
" Surrender? " he asked.  
" Never." I replied, before I pulled my blade out. It was nothing special, just a hunting knife but it worked. I picked myself up and stood properly. Ignoring the imesne pain and flew forwards, it was a intense, hair raising duel. Leo's katana had almost hit me, it cut my headband. My hair fell down in a heap, wavey unbrushed hair flew about everywhere. I could almost sit on it when it was down.  
" Thanks a bunch Leo." I grumbled.  
" let's take a little off the top!" He teased before going to hit again. My hair got in my eyes and I found myself pinned against the wall, blade to my throat. Though I had my blades tip in his jugular too.  
" Ya mei " Spliter called. We let one another go before I leaned over and groaned.  
" Your a asshole. Who kicks a girl in the gut when they know that's sensitive at the moment?" I pouted.  
" Leo does!" Mikey laughed before Raph grumbled to himself.  
" Raphieboy got taken down by a girl~" I teased. Before he chased after me. Of course I ran off laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It was midday, I was deep in thought and eating a chewy peice of pork. It was working my jaw hard and it was staring to hurt. Giving up I spit it out and put it on the table. Snorting.  
"EWW that's gross!" Raph said as he handed me a tissue. I shrugged and went to wipe it up before a cockroach scuttled over and began nibbling it.  
" Aww hungry little fella." I laughed before I heard Raphaels girly scared scream.  
" COCKROACH!" He screamed. Jumping onto the kitchen side and throwing his sais at it. The roach scrambled away and I sat there in suprise. Before I burst out laughing. He was joking right?  
" Raph your so funny!" I laughed, but he didn't smile and come down. I stopped laughing and frowned.  
" Raph? Are...you okay?" I asked carefully as he jumped down and sat down at the table panting.  
" I-I'll.. be fine." He mumbled.  
" I heard a girly scream. You okay Rikona?" Leo asked as he walked over.  
" Raph screamed! Not me. There was a cockroach. " I said gently.  
" Oh yeah, he's terrorfied of those things." Leo said as he sat down with us.  
" You okay Raphael?" Leo asked, Raph only nodded before stalking to his room. I had a amazing idea for a prank but..I couldn't be that mean..could I? I mean, I had a pretty bad phobia, I had Athazagoraphobia. I was scared of being forgotten. Litrally, the thought makes me want to shrivel up and puke my guts up. It was so cringy.  
" Maybe he's embarrassed?" Leo shrugged.  
" Well..we all have fears. I have Athazagoraphobia. " I said gently.  
" Atha-what?" Leo asked with a tilted head.  
" The phobia of being forgotten. " I said gently, before standing up and heading to Raphael. When I went into our room he was curled up under my blankets with my plushie cow (that he claimed freaked him out!) Close to his chest. I sat by him and pet his shoulder.  
" I'm scared of things too. Like I told Leonardo, my phobia is Athazagoraphobia. Which is being forgotten. I can say I'm a little creeped out by birds. Defiantly pigeons. They have freaky eyeballs." I mumbled, hoping to make him feel a bit better. He smiled a little.  
" Your plushie cow has freaky eyeballs." He teased as I snatched it away from him.  
" Leave Monica alone you bully. " I grumbled. My cow plushie did have freaky eyeballs. They where glass, well. One was missing. I put her with my Dragon and hugged Raph gently.  
" You get a special Rikona hug. Now turtle up and get out this room." I ushered him out by dragging his heavy ass out. But suddenly there was a big splash and I was soaked. Unfortunately I was wearing a white vesttop. It went see through. I dropped Raph and went straight for Mikey. Unlike Raph I caught Mikey and with a little help from Raph he got a shell wedgie.  
" Now I have to change my shirt Mikey!" I yelled as I smacked him over the head. Then stormed back into my room and changed. I couldn't believe him! I mean who's that stupid they wait outside for you and then soak you? MIKEY IS! still furious I changed into a pair of black jeans, a purple tee and a black hoodie. I let my hair fall down and pushed my fringe behind my ears. I redid my make up. Midnight Blue eye shadow with dark brown lips. I looked different than normal, but that was good. When I came out I went over to Leo, Space hero's was on. I sat next to him and watched some too. Personally I didn't like Space hero's, or Super mecha force. But I accepted his opinion.  
" I didn't think you'd watch a dorky show Rikona?" Raphael said behind me. I snorted.  
" You think its dorky. Leo doesn't. I don't mind it." I said, Leo turned to face me and grabbed my shoulders.  
" Your my favourite person right now!" He grinned. I laughed and pushed him away.  
" Your only saying that because I'm wearing blue eyeshadow. " I said, just because I felt like it. Leo looked and put his thumb up.  
" Suits you better than red." He said on purpose. I heard Raphael mumble quietly to himself. I chuckled.  
" I prefer red. It's so angry.. I love it." I said, Leo and Raph both looked at me, probably thinking I ment Raph. I winked at them both before Heading to the exit.  
" I'll see you later, I feel like getting out with humans!" I teased.

After 2 hours up top I got bored. I went to Costa coffee cafè and had a ice frappie. It felt nice to be around people, not that mutant turtles weren't nice. It was just a change. I was twirling the straw in my mouth before I saw someone who made my heart beat. Karai. Was it because I knew her or was it because.. some where deep inside I still loved her? Did I truly love her or was it just a crush? That was my only issue. I only felt like this in her presence. She saw me, probably because I was staring right at her! But we both knew we couldn't risk being seen together.  
 _Buzz_  
My phone. I looked down and opened the text.  
: _Hey hottie :p :_ She was teasing me. From the other side of the coffee shop she smirked.  
: _that mouths going to get you in trouble. We can't be seen together or anything Karai. I'm sorry..:_ I replied. I saw the hurt on her face from a mile away. So I text Raph, he probably knew what to do.  
 _: Raph. Karai is here. She's not harming me but...I don't know what to do!:_  
I waited, and waited. After seven silent minutes I text Leo. Raph didn't respond.  
: _Leo I need brotherly advice!:_  
 _ **:Do not go home with him:**_  
 _:what the hell Leo no! Karai is here and she wants to talk!:_  
 _ **: Just don't**_ _ **go home**_ _ **with**_ _ **her**_ _ **;D :**_  
I laughed, he was a idiot. A lovable one. I gathered my bag and went over to Karai and sat opposite her.  
" How you doing?" I asked with a grin. Karai smiled before smirking.  
" A lot better now your here. " she said with a smile.  
" I feel like your lesbian lover when you say that..." I said quietly. That was one thing. One reason I didn't forget her. I'm pretty sure part of my heart was hers.  
" Well. Unless your hitting it off with one of the guys, you could be.." she said gently. This.. this was scaring me. Alot.  
" K-Karai.. I.. no. I can't do that!" I cried. She looked hurt, and looked away. She picked her things up and left. I loved her.. but not enough to be with her..was that harsh? Was I a player? I..didn't know. Close to tears myself I ran away. I headed straight into the girls bathroom and locked myself in the closest one and let my tears fall. I didn't want anyone to see.  
: _Leo that was a awful idea! I'm crying now. You shouldn't of told me to talk to her!:_  
 _ **: why are you**_ _ **crying!? I'd come pick you up but it's**_ _ **daytime!:**_  
 _: She asked me out pretty much and I said no and she left so quick. I'm sure she was crying!:_  
 _:_ _ **I'm sorry Rikona. Come back**_ _ **here and I'll**_ _ **make you some tea. I didn't**_ _ **think it was going**_ _ **to end like that.:**_

I did as he said and came home. By the time I was back April and Casey where there. They looked up, so did the turtles. It was obvious I had been crying. My mascara wouldn't wash off. I had to walk home with it all over my face. Before anyone moved Leo had come over and hugged me.  
" I'm sorry I told you to do that. I didn't think that would happen." Leo said softly.  
" What have you done now!?" Raph yelled at Leonardo.  
" I gave Rikona the wrong advice.." Leo mumbled. While they argued I went into the DoJo and sat down where splinter usually sat. In front of the tree. I was going to meditate the pain away, life wasn't going to easy. Karai and me wouldn't of worked anyway. That didn't stop the pain. I needed to clear my head. A song. A old song. Something with meaning to me.  
" _I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
 _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_  
 _She's coming in twelve-thirty flight_  
 _Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_  
 _I stopped an old man along the way_  
 _Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_  
 _He turned to me as if to say. "Hurry, boy, it's waiting there for you."_  
I took a breath and prepared myself for the chorus, not realising a presence.  
 _"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had"_  
I stopped singing before sighing softly. My back was straight, eyes shut gently. That's when I heard a soft sliding noise. Sensei, his tail.  
" Hello Sensei." I said softly.  
" My, my Rikona. I was being quite." He replied as he sat in front of me.  
" I heard your tail Sensei. I can move, I'm in your space. " I said going to get up.  
" Nonsense. Me and you will meditate. You've merely taken Leonardo's one on one session. I'm sure he won't mind." Sensi said gently.  
" Thank you.. I've had a..strange day. I hope that meditating will either help me relax or help find a answer." I said quietly.  
" What's the main problem?" He asked. This was therapy. Since spike left, I hadn't vented. Raphael had to me but I hadn't.  
" It's.. Miwa. We where...close. We where even a couple as younger girls. Today...we somehow ended up walking into one another at Costa. She basically asked me out again..i..said no. " I said quietly. Spinter was quite.  
" What would your heart of done?" He asked.  
" It would of said no. That our love isn't what it was...she knows that..but.. I hate knowing I'm making her sad. Sensi.. I'm destroying myself for upsetting others!" I cried.  
" Let it go Rikona. Breath in, when you breath out send your troubles with it." He advised. I did, and somehow felt better. I opened my eyes, and threw my arms around Hamato Yoshi. My face in his furry neck. Somehow it felt right. Since I came here I was so much better. I may be emotionally unstable but.. I'm getting better. Sensi hugged me back before chuckling.  
" Go and join the others Rikona. Have some fun. Take your clear mind and fill it with happy memories. You live once." He advised, I nodded.  
" Hai Sensi. " before running off to the others. They where all in the living room. I joined them and instead of sitting next too, I sat on Raphs lap. He turned as red as his mask but didn't object.  
" Well...hello." He laughed.  
" Have you finnished beating Leo?" I teased, he nodded.  
" You finnished meditating?" He asked, obviously not having anything other to say.  
" Sensi told me something that made me realise you really only live once.." I said so everyone heard. Then whilst everyone was watching I leaned down and whispered so only Raph could hear,  
" And I ought to say...your a pretty hot Mr turtle. And.. I may have a plan to annoy everyone. Just, act like I've said something sexy~" I purred. Before quickly running away and going into my room. Leaving Raph sat there, bright red. Almost steaming. Everyone asked him what I said. I did find him attractive. Just..i hoped it was mutual and not one sided. I was originally going to say I had a crush on him but I chickened out but everyone would fall into our trap! I smirked. I was a sly devil!


	10. Chapter 10

|| **A.N:** The girl named Ally Mcfree who's become a part of my story from this chapter on is another oc of mine. I hope you like her ||

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It was late, I hadn't seen Raph all evening since I told him that he was Mr. Hot turtle. Now I was worried about what he was going to say when he came home. He had gone on patrol in the Stealthcycle. I was sat in the living room watching a tv series called Transformers prime. What a emotional rollercoaster that was. It was the one where Arcee and Optimus where in Antarctica. HOLDING HANDS AS THEY Died. Well. I secretly wanted them to die. April was still here, so was Casey. They where sleeping over.  
" What did you say to Raph? He was still blushing when he left!" April begged. For the 10th time. It was starting to annoy me but I smirked.  
" I said you had a crush on him. " I said with a smile. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
" You didn't!? " She gasped. Grabbing my shoulders and trying to shake me.  
" No. I didn't but I will if you continuously ask me what I said." I replied with a flat tone. I was starting to get a little tired, so I turned of the t.v. and headed to bed. Hopefully I have good day tomorrow. When I went into my room I changed into a thick vest top and lose black Pj bottems. I wrapped myself in my dressing gown and then got in the bed under three blankets. Was that a little over the top? Nahhh..

When I woke up, it was 11:29 am. Raph was sprawled out beside me, awake but still in bed.  
" Your taking all the room!" I moaned. He looked at me and snorted.  
" Me!? Your took all the room with all those blankets! Are you trying to cook us alive?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. He did have a point.  
" No. Whatevvvah Raph. What time did you crawl In?" I asked as I rolled over him and stood up. Stretching out.  
" Give or take 4:30" he yawned slightly then began making the bed. I quickly changed my bottems, putting thick leggings on and then looking for a decent shirt.  
" Colour scheme for today Raph?" I asked, not sure.  
" Red. " he replied. Of course, red. I pulled out my red long sleeved shirt and silky scarf. Putting them on I applied quick basic make up, a soft shade of red for my lips. I plated my hair in a running platt. I looked pretty snazzy! I left my room with Raph and headed into the kitchen where Donnie was fawning over April. She was putting on make up.  
" Just ask her out already!" I sighed as I walked to the freezer, Ice cream kitty greeted me with a frozen smoothie. I smiled and shook my head.  
" Ice cubes please Ice cream kitty!" I said, she meowed and handed me the bag. I took it and sat at the table eating ice cubes. I had April looking at me with a confused look.  
" 0 calories. That toast is over 100 calories per slice." I explained before crunching my cubes quietly. Even if it set off my sensitive teeth. Once I finnished I put the cubes back and looked at April.  
" Want to have a mid morning training session?" I asked. Knowing she was desperately grabbing any training possible.  
'' Yes! I'll meet you in there!" She grinned. I headed in before taking my Hatchets from the side. After five minutes she came in.  
" You need to learn how to use other weapons besides your own. Sensei says that alot. So, you'll be using mine and I'll be using a katana." I said, she nodded as I passed the hatchets to her. She moved about with my hatchets to get used to them before we bowed to one another and started.  
" I won't be striking you until I feel your ready. Just try and hit me." I commanded. She nodded, before swinging. She was very...unskilled. It was like watching a drunk child playing baseball. She was easy to defend. I soon got bored, and threw my katana to the side and flipped her over gracefully and took my hatchets.  
" Lets try something else. I have short patients." I laughed. She nodded and stood up properly.  
" How about some stretches to warm up first?" I asked. She nodded. Then the guys came in and sat down.  
" I didn't ask for a audience!" I snapped at them as I stretched my hamstrings, April copied my every action.  
" Well. We want to see you teach April!" Donnie pouted. The others nodded.  
" Fine. Just dont make a noise. I'm concentrating. " I replied. In give or take ten minutes I had done a full body stretch with April. I felt lose and relaxed. With a soft purr I did the splits, proper splits. Straight knees and back. Then just to push it I lent forwards and touched my toe. I turned to April to see she couldn't even do the splits. She was hovering, her shorts where holding her back too. Rolling my eyes I got up and helped her up.  
'' It took me a good few years to master that April. Don't worry." I chuckled. Then I started to teach April how to do high kicks without pulling your thigh muscles. Really I did a lesson of positions and stretching. Something I learnt when I was 8. Though I had been a Kunoichi for a long time.  
" It seems your a good teacher Rikona." Splinter said, he made me jump. And When I put my leg down quickly I trapped a nerve. Heavily I breathed in.  
" I-thank you..I mmm just trapped a nerve so..." I mumbled as I lifted my leg up and down, before a final little twist made the pain stop.  
" Well, My son's, Casey and Rikona. It's time for me to teach April her lesson. Please leave and I'll call you later for your training. " Splinter said.  
" You'd think Rikona would have Kunoichi lessons with April?" Michelangelo asked Leonardo with confusion. Leo merely shrugged. I was more talented than April, we All knew that. Maybe he would include me when she was more advanced.  
" Guys I'm going to head up top. Groceries." I said sharply. I didn't need any more food but I needed to get out the sewer. Badly.  
" Alright. Just don't go out long." Leonardo replied before he went and started watching T.V  
" Sassy Axey, get me a double chocolate donut from bakery? Lovvveeee you" Raph teased as I rolled my eyes and headed up top.

It was cloudy today, the sun didn't seem to be shining through the clouds greatly. It was also chilly, I was glad that I put on warm clothes. Being clever I'd get Raphaels order on the way home so it would be warm and yummie for him. Though where to go now? Maybe HotTopic or one of the infamous gothic themed shops. I did love my gothic genre. I took out my phone and checked the time. 1:38 pm. I put it back in my pocket before heading to DomainDeLa, a shop not far away. When I got in there I was greeted by the shop keepers dog, a small white and brown terrier. Bending down I gave it a fuss before a lady in her mid thirtys came over and smiled.  
" I hope you don't mind dogs, Jean doesn't know when to leave people alone. " she laughed. Jean was a pretty weird name for a dog but hey, I was called Rikona.  
" Nah it's fine. I always wanted a dog so when I get the chance I smoother them." I laughed, so did the lady. Her short brown hair bounced around her bare shoulders. She wore a low cut wolly jumper with sparkles woven into it.  
" Well I heard the petshops overrun with puppies this year." She said before going back to her till with the terrier at her feet.  
" I'll go down there later." I said, and I would. What would Sensei say about a pup?...  
" Feel free to browse. If you need help shout " The lady said before sitting down and filling something in with her glowing pen. I looked around happily, there was so many gorgeous statues, a girl and a dragon, dragons, Mythical creatures. Then clothes, oh the clothes. They where to die for. Lace, netting, buckles. Corsets and dresses with unique patterns. Then I saw something unexpected. Two mutagen canisters labled as 'Space Lavalamps' I felt my heart flutter. If someone bought that...i leaned up and checked the price ' _$45.99'_ EACH! I took a photo and sent them to the group chat message on my phone for emergencies.  
: _guys! Some ladys selling these and I'm not rich enough to buy both!:_ I sent with the pictures linked.  
Leonardo: " _:Well, we'll have to take them tonight. We have no other choice.:"_ I locked my phone and nodded. Putting it away and looking at other things. Before another customer came in.  
" Hello Ally" Said the shop keeper. I looked behind me and saw a girl, 15 possibly. She had blonde hair, the roots where starting to turn brown. Her purple shirt was similar to mine and she had black jeans on and a necklace, it had the batman symbol on it. She looked pretty cute, but she had bright cornflower eyes that reminded me of my mother's. I looked away before I saw her pick up one of the mutagen canisters. My heart stopped. She checked the label and grinned.  
" Oh yes! I have enough for this and enough to buy that cool book on plants." She cheered to herself. I whipped out my phone.  
: _A GIRLS BUYING THE MUTAGEN:_ I texted viciously before watching her go towards the till. _Think Rikona, think! You can't let her leave with that!_  
She started talking to the lady with the dog so I had time to brainstorm. I picked up my phone and pretended to be on the phone  
" Mom, I found a cool lava lamp for sis. It's space themed.  
Two? I can't get Two! The girl here got the other one  
No..just tell her I'm sorry." I said and put my phone away before groaning. Then the girl named Ally came to me and handed me the mutagen.  
" Here. I have to many lava lamps anyway." She said, I smiled. BOOYAKASHA!~  
" Thank you. Your really kind." I smiled wider and hoped my credit card wouldn't bounce when I paid. I ended up buying both and going into my overdraft, but I left with Ally. We both started talking and where both going to get some food. Being kind I offered to buy her some McDonald's, she did just give up the mutagen and I had a few notes in my pocket.  
" So, how old are you?" I asked. Convisation starter.  
" I'm fifteeen but I really don't look it. I'm sixteen soon" She mumbled.  
" Really? Well.. I'm not much older. I'm seventeen." I said with a chuckle.  
" You seem way older. Like nineteen or something." Ally Said with wide eyes, to me she seemed a bit like Michelangelo. Immature and...fun. I obviously came across mature and sophisticated.  
" I'm just...from a strict family. I didn't have much time to play around as a youngster." I said softly before she nodded.  
" My parents don't mind much. I'm a little bit immature but each too thier own. " Ally grinned before I ordered her a big mac and myself a Mcchicken sandwich and a smoothie. We ate and talked about random things, as much as she was the complete opposite of me I really liked her. She lived down town, near a area close to home. After spending ages with her I offered to walk her part of the way home, the cloudy sky got dark pretty quickly.  
" Who's your favourite superhero? " Ally asked, looking at me curiously.  
" mmmmm, Does Gambit count? X-Men are good. I don't really have a favourite" I shrugged. She shrugged.  
" Meh, I'll let you have it. He's hot" she grinned. I raised a eyebrow and laughed.  
" why did you think I chose him?" I said rhetorically. We both laughed before I noticed Foot ninja. All on both sides of the street, weapons drawn.  
" How fast can you run Ally. " I said sharply, she followed my gaze and gulped.  
" Not very. I can kick box though. " she said before I grabbed her thin wrist and we fled. Running down the back allys. I should of known that was a ridiculous idea. A dead end. Ally had zoomed up a fire escape to the roof, I followed before we were surrounded. Karai and Tigerclaw..I knew TigerClaw. He was feared and occasionally referred to as a myth.  
" Two cubs. One dangerous, one not. " he tormented as I pulled Ally close to me. She was freaking out over TigerClaw.  
" Ally. I'm calling back up. They are giant turtles. I'm sorry your in this. " I said before I pressed and held the red button on my black bracelet. Donnie had made everyone the emergency location bracelet. It notified everyone's T-phone a location and thier bracelets red bead would flash.  
" As long as they are friendly, I don't give a fuck! " she cried, more pale than before. Suddenly Karai's slender leg was in view and then I was on the floor. My mutagen canisters fell out my bag, one smashed and leaked, the second had a crack.  
" DON'T FALL INTO THE MUTAGEN ALLY. " I yelled, before I saw a load of foot grab Ally and hold her down. I didn't have chance to get up before Karai pulled me up by my hair and smiled, then struck me in the face. Blood oozed out my nose as I kicked Karai straight in the chest. My thigh thrived in pain before I spun and pushed her away. That's when I saw the guys, beating the foot and beating TigerClaw. Or. Trying. While I got beaten up by Karai. I didn't have my hatchets, but when I unarmed her she backed away. She had a small split lip from me flooring her but it didn't affect her.  
" Nice seeing you, rookie. " she mocked, I had always felt below her. I let out a enraged scream before using her tanto blade and flinging it at her like a dart. She caught it before vanishing into the darkness. So had the rest of the ninjas. I looked behind me to see Ally and Mikey talking about how cool the fight was, I stood alone, facing the dark sky and wiped my nose in my sleeve.  
" WHAT HAVE I DONE FOR THIS. ALL OF THIS" I screamed. It was like I was screaming at God, I sunk to my knees. As if I was cursed, Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning filled the sky. Then the wavey noise of heavy rain crashed down. Nothing stayed good for long. Nothing. Why couldn't the foot leave me, us alone. The Kraang where somewhere. My life was peculiar and I couldn't stand anymore bad things. My emotional rollercoaster. My mother always knew what to do.. why couldn't she be here. I folded my arms over my head and put my forehead on the concrete building and sobbed. Blood had trickled down the back of my throat, it tasted sickly. All I could do was cry.


	11. Chapter 11

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It was a quite, peaceful morning. My whole body felt good. Besides those cuts. But I ignored it. I sat up, stretched and groaned. Looking at the clock on the wall it read 10:23 am. I looked beside me to see a empty patch, where was Raphael? Usual I woke before him. We went to sleep together, He carried me on his shell back home after patrol because I was being lazy and wanted to take a taxi. I went to get out of bed before the door opened and a luxurious smell filled the room. Thick fluffy buttery pancakes. Drool was already forming in the corner of my mouth. Stomach gurgling. I was greeted by Raph, he was carrying a tray. With said pancakes. There was crumpets smothered in butter. My mouth watered even more.  
" I hope that's for me." I said with hope, he smirked and sat down. Putting the tray in front of me.  
" Mikey outdid himself on breakfast today." I grinned before tucking in, Raph looked shocked.  
" MIKEY? Excuse me missy. I made you breakfast. Just for that I'm eating that crumpet." He took one of my crumpets away, I looked at him with a unhappy face while he ate it.  
" You have no heart. You shouldn't take a woman's crumpet" I moaned before shovelling the rest of my breakfast down my throat before he ate it.  
" Sensi gave me the idea, he may of helped cook. But he said crumpets and Pancakes are good breakfasts and you would eat it. Which I'm glad." Raphael said with a tint of red to his cheeks.  
" The occasion?" I asked suspiciously.  
" I'm planning on watching The Lion King-" I cut him off.  
" Get the popcorn. Holy cow. I want to watch number two!" I yelled before drinking all my orange juice and then jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.  
" Alright. Let me get the copy from Don. " Raph said before running out, as soon as I was dressed I made the bed into a cosy place to watch a movie, Raph came in with Donnies laptop and popcorn, he also had poptarts. He was spoiling me.

A hour later, I was laying on Raphs plastron, eating a cold chocolate poptart and watching the ending of Lion King. It was my favourite movie.  
"...Rikona.." Raph said softly. He sounded nervous. I looked up and smiled.  
" Yesss?"  
" I love you, and because I love you and want to know...will...will you be my mate, my girlfriend. Please, I love your laugh, your personality. I. ." he looked at me hopefully. I stared at him for a few seconds before just leaning up and kissing him. I have wanted to kiss him for a very long time, I put my poptarts down and wrapped my arms around his neck, shutting my eyes. His hand ran through my hair as he shut his eyes and kissed back. When we slowly drew away from one another I smirked.  
" Hamato Rikona. "  
" I've not put a ring on your finger yet. " he said with a smirk.  
" Yet? Oh your a devil " I teased. " you've made me breakfast and spoiled me to lead up to this, your to sweet Raphael. " I purred, we shared another kiss. Something I loved. He was gentle and passionate for someone who seemed so aggressive. I loved it.  
" It's called being a turtle lovah. " he shrugged. I drummed my nails on his plastron.  
" Well, turtle lovah. You're telling everyone we're together. " I smirked, he pulled a face.  
" can't we do it together?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded.  
" Yes, come on. We'll watch the rest of Lion King later. " I said before he groaned.  
" do we have to? You know the ending. "  
" yes. "

Michelangelo was filling up water balloons when I found him, I leaned next to his ear.  
" I'm Raphs girlfriend now Mikestar. We're siblings." I said, he turned to me slowly with a big smile, wide eyes before screaming happily. Then he ran everywhere telling everyone the news.  
" and that's how you make sure everyone knows. " Raph said with a eyeroll.  
" I think him and Ally make a cute pair. " I smirked. Raph looked at me and laughed.  
" Stop thinking what your thinking." He advised. I could only chuckle before Sensei was infront of us.  
" I've heard from Michelangelo your both in a relationship. Let me be the first to congratulate you. However, I'll be talking to the pair of you. In the DoJo in five minutes. Starting now. " he said before vanishing.  
" Are we in trouble? " Raph asked, frowning.  
" I think it's more along the lines of... the talk. " I said, Raphael groaned.  
" This is going to be embarrassing. " Raph sighed and then pulled me into a tight hug. We spent 4 minutes in the kitchen then went to the DoJo and sat infront of Splinter.  
" Good. You're both on time. "  
" Yes Master Splinter." Me and Raph said in usion.  
" Your both at a age now where your emotions are strong, but for your love to flourish you need too listen to one another. Remember No means No. Help one another, when you get intimate, be safe. Because if you become with child, there's little that can be done. Especially for the fact it would be half mutant. Always think of consequences. " Splinter said. Raphael was putting his mask to shame.  
" Sensei... I'm pretty sure me and Rikona know this already." Raph mumbled  
" It won't kill you to be retold Raphael. Your both younge. You youngsters often need retelling" Splinter said sharply.  
" Thank you Sensei. Your advise is very helpful. Don't worry though, I'm far too young to have a child. And I wouldn't wish to have one until I'm over 20. If everything goes too plan that's how it will go. " I said calmly. Raphael looked relived that I had spoken up.  
" Haru Rikona, your a intelligent and beautiful young woman, and mature. I have high hopes for you both. I'm honoured to call you my daughter. " Sensei said. I ended up hugging him. His words filled me with so much joy.  
" Thank you... father." I said softly. Splinter smiled slightly before he looked at Raph.  
" You've chosen a wonderful woman Raphael. Well done. "  
I couldn't help but blush in vain. I was pretty great~

Later on, I had gone to meet Ally. We went to the store and bought a load of food and carried it home. While I packed the groceries away I heard Raph beating the punching bag, after everything was packed I went to spy on my favourite turtle.  
" There's my favourite Kunoichi. " he teased, I merely smirked.  
" There's my favourite turtle. " I replied. He left the punching bag and came over.  
" Training? Or do you want to do some exercising?'' He asked.  
" Exercises. Upper body strength. " I said before laying down, I was going to do crunches but Raph had started doing push ups close to me, everytime he came down he kissed me, hungrily I might add.  
" How can I exercise with your big head in the way! " I growl playfully. He smirked.  
" Just sit there and exercise your mouth by kissing me? " he suggested.  
" Yeah, no. " I said sharply before licking his chin. He crunched up his face before moving beside me and did his push ups while I did crunches, I had gained a tiny bit of weight and it wasn't to my liking. I was focusing so well on my crunches I totally ignored Leo. Though I noticed him when he yelled my name.  
" What Leo?.." I asked flatly. He looked at me and grinned.  
" Congratulations guys. I think your both so cute." He replied, I heard Raph growl to himself about not being cute before I chuckled.  
" Well, thanks Leo. Now. Are you joining our exercise or are you leaving?" I asked sharply, Leo was suddenly on the floor doing push ups with Raph. I rolled my eyes before continuing with my crunches. Something I was pretty good at. I planked for ages too, planking is a necessary skill, for instance. If you where hiding above or below a enemy, you could be hiding in a doorway, you need to be able to support yourself.

Around 11 pm, me and the others where on rooftop patrol. Casey, April and Ally had joined, making this into a party. Casey was loud and April was lagging behind, Donnie was forever helping her when she needed to learn for herself. Ally was the only other person there who was in my eyes being mature. Casey and Raphael where both being 'badasses' and going against Leonardo and complaining. Michelangelo was for once, behaving. He was stood with Leo, both observing. While I was getting annoyed by everyone's 'stealthiness'. When I slunk around the corner and did a flip onto the next roof, Like Leo said not too. Everyone chuckled.  
" Get back here now!" Leo whisperyelled. I shrugged that I couldn't hear him before going over to the next one. I heard Leo's unhappy groan and snickers. When I looked down into the alleyway, I noticed Kraang. I only saw them a couple of times but they where creepy. Slowly and quietly I climbed down the fire escape, my boots where soft on the damp metal.  
" Where is the one known as Kraang who is to bring the extra mutagen from the automobile known as a van." One suited Kraang said to a blue coloured one. The squishy alien looked asleep in his gut, but mutagen? More. I mean how much could they make! I snorted almost silently before jumping down and using my hatchet to chop off their heads. The squishy pink things ran off screaming, then the one that was taking things from the van came. He had three canisters, I drop kicked him and caught the canisters, then a hoard of Kraang came out with thier weapons. In the blink of a eye I was climbing the ladder with shots behind me, the guys where on the other roof still.  
" RUN!" I yelled, they looked confused before the Kraang army showed itself, in pairs coming up the ladder and shooting more. Just as I caught up with the others a shot hit my ankle, it only hit my boot but I still fell. The mutagen canisters went flying,  
" THINK FAST!" I screamed, everyone turned. Trying to catch the canisters. I stood up and joined the chase. Unfortunately one smashed, the one Raph caught had a chip and Leo's, leos was caught perfectly. As expected. I was quick to drag everyone forwards, not wanting to be chased around Manhattan by screaming pink aliens forever. Eventually we did lose them.  
" Way to go Mikey, you let one smash!" Raph snapped at Michelangelo. Then everyone started roasting him and he looked pretty sad. When we got home they where still moaning at and about Mikey.  
" Excuse me guys, but did you not notice I'm the one who dropped them? Mikey had no chance in catching that one. Stop being so mean to him. He tried. Yours had a chip from almost cracking Raph, no ones perfect." I cut in, before adding more. " So what rude crap do you want to insult me with? Aren't I a good enough Kunoichi for you?" I said acidly before taking Mikey to his room. He hugged me.  
" I love you Sis!" He whispered, even when the others didn't think, Mikey was sensitive. Words do hurt, and he usually pushes them away but he didn't this time. I saw it in his eyes.  
"Are you okay Mikestar?" I asked gently. He nodded and sat down.  
" I...try so hard Rikiki but... I'm never going to be good enough. Not like Leo or Donnie... I'm just a idiot and a embarrassment. " he whispered. I looked down, my heart was thumping in sadness as I hugged him tight.  
" Don't you ever say that again! You hear me? Your good enough. The world doesn't want two Leo's, it wants a Mikey. I want a Mikey. Your my little bro..stay here. I'm having serious words. " I said, he nodded and played a game on his T-Phone. Holding my temper I marched right into The living room and up to Leo, everyone was in there. Let's start some drama!  
" How could you be so selfish and not comfort your brother. He didn't mean to let it crash but you didn't help try and stop everyone moan at him. He's in his room THINKING HE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS LEONARDO? DO YOU!?..because I do.." I prodded my finger into his chest before turning away. Everyone looked guilty. " He's comparing himself to you guys. He said hes a embarrassment. I hope your all happy. " I snapped before leaving them. I went into the DoJo and gave Raphs punching bag a workout it wouldn't forget. I was so angry, out of everyone, I expected those words for Leo. Or Donnie. Mikey, no. He..was too innocent for that crap. There's always a part of someone you don't know. Sometimes you never see that person either. But when you do, it's something you don't ever forget. I was just so angry. Not for me, for Mikey. How he had to put up with that.


	12. Chapter 12

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It was a quite, peaceful morning. My whole body felt good. Besides those cuts. But I ignored it. I sat up, stretched and groaned. Looking at the clock on the wall it read 10:23 am. I looked beside me to see a empty patch, where was Raphael? Usual I woke before him. We went to sleep together, He carried me on his shell back home after patrol because I was being lazy and wanted to take a taxi. I went to get out of bed before the door opened and a luxurious smell filled the room. Thick fluffy buttery pancakes. Drool was already forming in the corner of my mouth. Stomach gurgling. I was greeted by Raph, he was carrying a tray. With said pancakes. There was crumpets smothered in butter. My mouth watered even more.  
" I hope that's for me." I said with hope, he smirked and sat down. Putting the tray in front of me.  
" Mikey outdid himself on breakfast today." I grinned before tucking in, Raph looked shocked.  
" MIKEY? Excuse me missy. I made you breakfast. Just for that I'm eating that crumpet." He took one of my crumpets away, I looked at him with a unhappy face while he ate it.  
" You have no heart. You shouldn't take a woman's crumpet" I moaned before shovelling the rest of my breakfast down my throat before he ate it.  
" Sensi gave me the idea, he may of helped cook. But he said crumpets and Pancakes are good breakfasts and you would eat it. Which I'm glad." Raphael said with a tint of red to his cheeks.  
" The occasion?" I asked suspiciously.  
" I'm planning on watching The Lion King-" I cut him off.  
" Get the popcorn. Holy cow. I want to watch number two!" I yelled before drinking all my orange juice and then jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.  
" Alright. Let me get the copy from Don. " Raph said before running out, as soon as I was dressed I made the bed into a cosy place to watch a movie, Raph came in with Donnies laptop and popcorn, he also had poptarts. He was spoiling me.

A hour later, I was laying on Raphs plastron, eating a cold chocolate poptart and watching the ending of Lion King. It was my favourite movie.  
"...Rikona.." Raph said softly. He sounded nervous. I looked up and smiled.  
" Yesss?"  
" I love you, and because I love you and want to know...will...will you be my mate, my girlfriend. Please, I love your laugh, your personality. I. ." he looked at me hopefully. I stared at him for a few seconds before just leaning up and kissing him. I have wanted to kiss him for a very long time, I put my poptarts down and wrapped my arms around his neck, shutting my eyes. His hand ran through my hair as he shut his eyes and kissed back. When we slowly drew away from one another I smirked.  
" Hamato Rikona. "  
" I've not put a ring on your finger yet. " he said with a smirk.  
" Yet? Oh your a devil " I teased. " you've made me breakfast and spoiled me to lead up to this, your to sweet Raphael. " I purred, we shared another kiss. Something I loved. He was gentle and passionate for someone who seemed so aggressive. I loved it.  
" It's called being a turtle lovah. " he shrugged. I drummed my nails on his plastron.  
" Well, turtle lovah. You're telling everyone we're together. " I smirked, he pulled a face.  
" can't we do it together?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded.  
" Yes, come on. We'll watch the rest of Lion King later. " I said before he groaned.  
" do we have to? You know the ending. "  
" yes. "

Michelangelo was filling up water balloons when I found him, I leaned next to his ear.  
" I'm Raphs girlfriend now Mikestar. We're siblings." I said, he turned to me slowly with a big smile, wide eyes before screaming happily. Then he ran everywhere telling everyone the news.  
" and that's how you make sure everyone knows. " Raph said with a eyeroll.  
" I think him and Ally make a cute pair. " I smirked. Raph looked at me and laughed.  
" Stop thinking what your thinking." He advised. I could only chuckle before Sensei was infront of us.  
" I've heard from Michelangelo your both in a relationship. Let me be the first to congratulate you. However, I'll be talking to the pair of you. In the DoJo in five minutes. Starting now. " he said before vanishing.  
" Are we in trouble? " Raph asked, frowning.  
" I think it's more along the lines of... the talk. " I said, Raphael groaned.  
" This is going to be embarrassing. " Raph sighed and then pulled me into a tight hug. We spent 4 minutes in the kitchen then went to the DoJo and sat infront of Splinter.  
" Good. You're both on time. "  
" Yes Master Splinter." Me and Raph said in usion.  
" Your both at a age now where your emotions are strong, but for your love to flourish you need too listen to one another. Remember No means No. Help one another, when you get intimate, be safe. Because if you become with child, there's little that can be done. Especially for the fact it would be half mutant. Always think of consequences. " Splinter said. Raphael was putting his mask to shame.  
" Sensei... I'm pretty sure me and Rikona know this already." Raph mumbled  
" It won't kill you to be retold Raphael. Your both younge. You youngsters often need retelling" Splinter said sharply.  
" Thank you Sensei. Your advise is very helpful. Don't worry though, I'm far too young to have a child. And I wouldn't wish to have one until I'm over 20. If everything goes too plan that's how it will go. " I said calmly. Raphael looked relived that I had spoken up.  
" Haru Rikona, your a intelligent and beautiful young woman, and mature. I have high hopes for you both. I'm honoured to call you my daughter. " Sensei said. I ended up hugging him. His words filled me with so much joy.  
" Thank you... father." I said softly. Splinter smiled slightly before he looked at Raph.  
" You've chosen a wonderful woman Raphael. Well done. "  
I couldn't help but blush in vain. I was pretty great~

Later on, I had gone to meet Ally. We went to the store and bought a load of food and carried it home. While I packed the groceries away I heard Raph beating the punching bag, after everything was packed I went to spy on my favourite turtle.  
" There's my favourite Kunoichi. " he teased, I merely smirked.  
" There's my favourite turtle. " I replied. He left the punching bag and came over.  
" Training? Or do you want to do some exercising?'' He asked.  
" Exercises. Upper body strength. " I said before laying down, I was going to do crunches but Raph had started doing push ups close to me, everytime he came down he kissed me, hungrily I might add.  
" How can I exercise with your big head in the way! " I growl playfully. He smirked.  
" Just sit there and exercise your mouth by kissing me? " he suggested.  
" Yeah, no. " I said sharply before licking his chin. He crunched up his face before moving beside me and did his push ups while I did crunches, I had gained a tiny bit of weight and it wasn't to my liking. I was focusing so well on my crunches I totally ignored Leo. Though I noticed him when he yelled my name.  
" What Leo?.." I asked flatly. He looked at me and grinned.  
" Congratulations guys. I think your both so cute." He replied, I heard Raph growl to himself about not being cute before I chuckled.  
" Well, thanks Leo. Now. Are you joining our exercise or are you leaving?" I asked sharply, Leo was suddenly on the floor doing push ups with Raph. I rolled my eyes before continuing with my crunches. Something I was pretty good at. I planked for ages too, planking is a necessary skill, for instance. If you where hiding above or below a enemy, you could be hiding in a doorway, you need to be able to support yourself.

Around 11 pm, me and the others where on rooftop patrol. Casey, April and Ally had joined, making this into a party. Casey was loud and April was lagging behind, Donnie was forever helping her when she needed to learn for herself. Ally was the only other person there who was in my eyes being mature. Casey and Raphael where both being 'badasses' and going against Leonardo and complaining. Michelangelo was for once, behaving. He was stood with Leo, both observing. While I was getting annoyed by everyone's 'stealthiness'. When I slunk around the corner and did a flip onto the next roof, Like Leo said not too. Everyone chuckled.  
" Get back here now!" Leo whisperyelled. I shrugged that I couldn't hear him before going over to the next one. I heard Leo's unhappy groan and snickers. When I looked down into the alleyway, I noticed Kraang. I only saw them a couple of times but they where creepy. Slowly and quietly I climbed down the fire escape, my boots where soft on the damp metal.  
" Where is the one known as Kraang who is to bring the extra mutagen from the automobile known as a van." One suited Kraang said to a blue coloured one. The squishy alien looked asleep in his gut, but mutagen? More. I mean how much could they make! I snorted almost silently before jumping down and using my hatchet to chop off their heads. The squishy pink things ran off screaming, then the one that was taking things from the van came. He had three canisters, I drop kicked him and caught the canisters, then a hoard of Kraang came out with thier weapons. In the blink of a eye I was climbing the ladder with shots behind me, the guys where on the other roof still.  
" RUN!" I yelled, they looked confused before the Kraang army showed itself, in pairs coming up the ladder and shooting more. Just as I caught up with the others a shot hit my ankle, it only hit my boot but I still fell. The mutagen canisters went flying,  
" THINK FAST!" I screamed, everyone turned. Trying to catch the canisters. I stood up and joined the chase. Unfortunately one smashed, the one Raph caught had a chip and Leo's, leos was caught perfectly. As expected. I was quick to drag everyone forwards, not wanting to be chased around Manhattan by screaming pink aliens forever. Eventually we did lose them.  
" Way to go Mikey, you let one smash!" Raph snapped at Michelangelo. Then everyone started roasting him and he looked pretty sad. When we got home they where still moaning at and about Mikey.  
" Excuse me guys, but did you not notice I'm the one who dropped them? Mikey had no chance in catching that one. Stop being so mean to him. He tried. Yours had a chip from almost cracking Raph, no ones perfect." I cut in, before adding more. " So what rude crap do you want to insult me with? Aren't I a good enough Kunoichi for you?" I said acidly before taking Mikey to his room. He hugged me.  
" I love you Sis!" He whispered, even when the others didn't think, Mikey was sensitive. Words do hurt, and he usually pushes them away but he didn't this time. I saw it in his eyes.  
"Are you okay Mikestar?" I asked gently. He nodded and sat down.  
" I...try so hard Rikiki but... I'm never going to be good enough. Not like Leo or Donnie... I'm just a idiot and a embarrassment. " he whispered. I looked down, my heart was thumping in sadness as I hugged him tight.  
" Don't you ever say that again! You hear me? Your good enough. The world doesn't want two Leo's, it wants a Mikey. I want a Mikey. Your my little bro..stay here. I'm having serious words. " I said, he nodded and played a game on his T-Phone. Holding my temper I marched right into The living room and up to Leo, everyone was in there. Let's start some drama!  
" How could you be so selfish and not comfort your brother. He didn't mean to let it crash but you didn't help try and stop everyone moan at him. He's in his room THINKING HE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS LEONARDO? DO YOU!?..because I do.." I prodded my finger into his chest before turning away. Everyone looked guilty. " He's comparing himself to you guys. He said hes a embarrassment. I hope your all happy. " I snapped before leaving them. I went into the DoJo and gave Raphs punching bag a workout it wouldn't forget. I was so angry, out of everyone, I expected those words for Leo. Or Donnie. Mikey, no. He..was too innocent for that crap. There's always a part of someone you don't know. Sometimes you never see that person either. But when you do, it's something you don't ever forget. I was just so angry. Not for me, for Mikey. How he had to put up with that.


	13. Chapter 13

|| I only just noticed my autocorrect keeps changing Michelangelo's name to Michaelango. If you've witnessed any of these mistakes I'm so sorry lmao. I'll go through it later and sort it.

(Rikona's P.O.V)

Today was a lot smoother than yesterday, Sensei had gotten everyone in the DoJo and talked to us about how emotions and self hate could cause drama. He offered us each our own individual ways to sensibly lift the feeling from within, he suggested for me music, plain music. Knowing I had a thing for music. It cleared my mind. Currently we had been all practicing our skills. Even April, Casey and Ally had joined. Sensi was offering everyone training so we could all flourish. Turns out Ally was a mean little kickboxing maniac, she took Casey down in a heart beat, April was harder but Ally had quickly knocked her down. They sat down and Sensei picked up a wooden bò and a brass knuckle, a oriental black one. He then stood in front of me and passed it down.  
" Rikona. Today you spar with this, Leonardo, you have the bò staff. " Splinter said, me and Leo looked pretty over joyed, not. I wasn't great with my hand to hand combat, not with a heavy metal bar across my knuckles. Leo didn't seem to use the staff too well either, but I went first and went to send a punch. Though the off balance effect made me dip to the side and I missed him, he went to smack me with the bò but I punched it, and it splintered. I smirked, a idea coming to mind.  
" Hey spaceboy, your aims a little off!" I mocked, Leo was stressing out. I could see it in his body language, which means he's a lot more easier to tick off. He twitched and tried to strike, I hit the bò again almost in the same spot. More cracks appeared.  
" The mighty leader can't even smack with a stick." I mocked further, I saw his face scrunch before he lost his cool. He swung, hard. My knuckles met the bò and it splintered, I swiftly tripped him and kicked his chest. He ended up sprawled on the floor groaning. I victoriously fist pumped before the asshole kicked my feet out from under me. I smacked the floor face first and laid there for a second. Leo crawled over quickly.  
" Rikona!?" He said. I let out a ARGH and tackled him. Both of us where rolling about sending kicks and punches at one another before he finally gave in and stayed still. I won, I stood up and placed a hand on my hip.  
" Well, I win." I grinned. Sensei nodded.  
" Well done, your improving even to this day." Sensei said as Leo got up and punched my shoulder.  
" You should spar Raph like that. That would be entertaining." He chuckled as Raph grunted in the background. Sensei dismissed us and Ally and Michelangelo went skateboarding down the sewers. Leo was glued to the tv and April was flirting with Donnie and Casey, I like April but she needed to pick one. Not both. I was doing to washing up, elbow deep water with Slimey food in the water. It was something that made me cringe. While I scrubbed a plate I felt arms wrap around my stomach and a plastron against my back.  
" Need a hand?" Raph asked dunking his hands in the sink and cleaning too.  
" Your already washing so I don't need to answer." I said gently. Still scrubbing.  
" Why did you get the first aid box out Rikona?" Raphael said sternly. I shrugged.  
" Incase Mikey or Ally fall off the boards and come back hurt." I replied, Raph sighed softly.  
" Rikonnaaa, Your acting like a overprotective sister to Ally and you haven't known her that long. You might scare her." Raph said carefully. This is a conversation we had already had a few times. I merely shrugged.  
" Fine. Ask her and see what she says, if she doesn't like it I'll stop." I replied before pushing him off me, I wiped my hands on the towel before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He blushed a little.  
" You know, Sensei said since I've been here You've been more relaxed and social. My angry little turtle is a softie." I teased as I tugged his masks tails, he laughed in a humorous way.  
" Whatever. I've just had nothing to get angry at." He mumbled. Before pulling my hair. I just chuckled.  
" I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back." I said, he suddenly looked uneasy. I frowned, he was hiding something.  
" Spit it out." I commanded. He looked away.  
" I saw your shin Rikona, your pj leg went up when you rolled over...I trust you to shower but I'm worried you might see it and...do it worse." He said quickly, I saw he looked upset. I felt my heart sink before I leaned up and gave him another kiss.  
" Well...I guess I'll need supervision. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, I just did it. I won't do it again. But go get a towel and hurry up. " I stated. He headed off to get his towel and I started running a bath. He could shower, I'm having a bath.

It had been a hour and we where still in the bathroom, not because we where being sinful, because we where both sat in the bath talking about everything. From food to beating people up. Most girlfriends where shifty about thier only just boyfriends seeing them nude, but I didnt really care. Everyone knows what a naked man or woman looked like. Besides, I was in a bubble bath. You couldn't see anything, not much. Raph didn't really get naked, In ways he did. Taking off his gear. Though turtles kept all thier parts hidden, I knew turtles had a slit in the plastron near the anal plate. So I assumed that was the same for Raphael and his brothers.  
" One thing I've noticed is you really dont care about me seeing to much do you?" Raph said as he leaned back in the tub.  
" I'm pretty sure, almost positive you've been bored and googled something like a naked man or woman. It's only a body. " I shrugged. Raphael blushed darkly.  
" Okay, you've got me. I was curious!" He argued. I only chuckled. Before I heard Leo's voice outside.  
" You've been in there for ages Rikona!" Leo shouted.  
" GO AWAY" Raph yelled.  
" I'll be out soon." I said at the same time.  
" WAIT. Your in there _TOGETHER!?"_ Leo yelled. I applauded Raph.  
" Well done Raphieboy. Well done." I frowned.  
" We aren't doing anthing rude!" Raph shouted before standing up and opening the door. I facepalmed and so did Leo.  
" Your getting the rug wet Raph." Leo frowned.  
" If we where making out I wouldn't be able to open the door. Now go away we'll be out in a minute. " Raph snapped before slamming the door. He started drying himself. I pulled the plug and got out too, I dried myself quickly and chucked on my wolly winter clothes. A deep crimson wolly jumper and black jeans. Then chucked my wet towel in the dirty laundry bucket and headed out with Raph, he was doing his belt back up. Just as we sat down, Donnie and April came out smirking.  
" Enjoy your shared bath?" April teased.  
" Yep. I'm going to have 50 mutant turtles eggs to lay now." I replied with sarcasm. Being gullible people the pair looked shocked and hung their mouths open.  
" I'm joking you idiots. I had a bath while he had a shower. I'm not having kids!" I burst out laughing, so did Raph. Donatello and April left with annoyance. Before I cuddled my handsome turtle tightly. Then I saw on the discovery channel a documentary of a turtles lifecycle. I smirked, Raph gave me the 'dont do It' look. I put it on and took the batteries out the remote. Leo came in and sat down. Before he too looked at me.  
" Really!? Isn't our life cycle good enough here?" He asked.  
" I wanna see the baby turtles. They are so cute crawling across the sand. But then again they do get eaten." I said, quietly. Before it started talking about breeding season and how the turtles gather. I was smirking the entire time. Donnie came back in and gasped.  
" What are you guys watching. Those turtles are mating!" He yelled.  
" WE KNOW." Leo and Raph cried in usion. I grinned.  
" But baby turtles are next!" I cried in defence. In the end everyone was clued to the screen watching a turtle get ripped apart by a tigershark.  
" Well. If I become a mutant you better hope it's not a tigershark." I said bluntly. Raph hit me over the head before sighing.  
" That turtle was like 60 years old!" Leo groaned. " then chomp! " Donnie added.

That's when a scream echoed form the sewer piped. Then another, two young sounding screams.  
" ALLY. MIKEY!" I yelled, hoping onto my feet before we All ran down the sewers. I was panicking, but what did we come to find? The pair of them using Mikeys nunchucks as swings, swinging from platform to platform. I was angry, yet relived at the same time.  
" I'm so killing him when he gets home. I thought he was being attacked." Raph hissed, cracking his knuckles.  
" Hey Raph, Even Mikeys got a better chance at love than Donnie." Leo teased. Donnie growled angrily while the pair laughed at him.  
" I thought they where being hurt. I'm just happy they are Okay, and don't pick on Donnie. Not everyone is as lucky as Raph to get a hot peice of meat like me." I teased. Joining in.  
" I mean, Even you Leo. You won't get far mopeing around. Though finding a girl for you would be difficult." I said, running my finger along my chin.  
" Oh shell. She's matchmaking again!" Raph groaned as we All started heading back to the lair, I noticed blue-y glowing shrooms growing in the top of the sewer tunnel, I assumed it was normal fungi and left it. The sewers where always a little peculiar. When I got back I went into the DoJo and saw Sensei watering his bonsi trees. Every time me and April went shopping we ended up bringing Sensi a potted plant, being humorous we bought him a baby palm tree, and surprisingly he loved it.  
" Hello Rikona." He greeted.  
" Heya Sensei." I greeted in return before smiling. " Any certain plans for today?" I asked curiously. He raised a eyebrow with a smile.  
" No, is there anything you need help with?" He asked.  
'' I...need some advice Sensei. It's a very, say. Touchy subject for me and I trust you." I said softly. He pointed to where we usually sat and went off. I went and sat down and he came back with a tray, Tea. I loved tea. He poured us both a drink before clearing his throat.  
" Continue. "  
" I...the other day lost my cool and ended up using my emotions to feed some selfhate and I unfortunately caused harm to myself. Today I've been feeling great but if I ever felt the same, what should I do?" I asked, before taking a sip of my tea. He made my favourite, lemon flavoured tea with honey and ginger.  
" Yes, I see your problem. Your focusing too much on bad situations Rikona. When your mood starts to fall, talk. With your friend or think of a good time. If you really need to, meditation. Clear your mind and refresh your day. " he advices, I smiled. They where good ideas.  
" Thank you Sensei. I'll use those ideas when I feel down. " I reassured. He smiled.  
" I knew, I knew you harmed yourself Rikona. This old rat does have a sense of smell. Fresh blood isn't hard to miss. But I'm glad you told me yourself, that's what I was waiting for." He said gently.  
" I understand Master Splinter. I just hope your not ashamed of me." I said with a foggy voice. Sensei was cut off to April running in.  
" ALLY HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE KRAANG!'' She yelled. My heart and brain went bang. WHY!?


	14. Chapter 14

( Rikona's P.O.V)

With the heart wrenching news April had told me, I jumped to my feet and ran out the room quicker than anything. Michelangelo looked pretty beat up, his face was swollen and he had a big split lip. He had scorch marks on his plastron and a few of his bandages where bloody, dirty and holey. I felt bad for him but I was extremely angry, Livid. Leonardo was wiping the blood of his younger brothers head before I came over and put my hands on Mikeys shoulders.  
" She's...not with them is she!? " I cried out desperately. His wide baby blue eyes twinkled in sadness as a tear dripped down his cheek.  
" I'm sorry Rikona! I tried so hard to get her back. She looked so scared." Mikey whispered. He was in shock still, and wounded. From what I saw Donnie had bandaged up his left leg and forearm. I placed my forehead on his and hugged him gently.  
" It's okay Michelangelo. It's Okay, we'll get her back but you need to stay here. Your injured." I said, I wouldn't admit it but hey, I kinda did act like a mother figure to him. Mikey shook his head and looked at Leo.  
" It's my fault! let me help!" Mikey cried. Raph looked at Leonardo too.  
'' Not to be rude but Rikona's right. What do you think fearless?" Raphael asked Leonardo. Leo took a few seconds before clearing his throat.  
" April, you stay and care for Mikey. Rikona, Donatello. You both take the StealthCycle. Me, Casey and Raph will make a big scene while you too get in and get out with Ally. " Leonardo ordered. I nodded before taking Donnies wrist and dragging him to the stealthcycle. I got in the drivers seat before he had chance. Though he sat down behind me, putting on his helmet. I put Raphael's helmet on before revving the engine and zooming off out into the night. Revenge was going to be sweet, heavenly sweet.

Me and Donnie where quick to get in, I parked the Stealthcycle by TCRI and we snuck in. It took a good while to clear the hallway of Kraang before the ground shook, then blasters and cannons went off. That was our que. Me and Donnie nodded to one another before we went in the lift, We didn't need to talk much because we could read one anothers body language like a book. He knew what he was doing so I stayed ready to kick ass. Looking down, I saw Donatello carefully move wires around, using wire clippers to make modifications to the control panel. Then he shoved it back on the elevator wall and it began speeding to the top. So fast I was sure I felt my stomach missing. Me and Donnie both automatically propped ourselves up on the ceiling before I used my makeup mirrors to see if they where there, and they weren't. We stealthily moved down white corridors, thin pink lines as a pattern, glew. Pretty, but something I'd grow to hate. We came to the door off the Kraangs control pad.  
" Think you can locate her on this doo-hicky?" I asked before turning to face Donatello. He cracked his nuckles.  
" Like a turtle Do!" He mocked Michelangelo before zoning into his element, Technology. There was pictures, symbols and alien writing flying all over the screen.  
" There's so much intel on here!'' He gasped, we both saw different machinery blueprints and plans before I saw a sigh saying Prison. Donnies T-phone had translated the screen. I raked my brain before smirking.  
" Save as much intel as you can. It will help in the future. Stay here and watch from the screen. I'll get Ally." He nodded before we both took our headsets out of our T-phones back.  
" Good Luck Rikona." He said softly. I merely smirked.  
" Lucks never been in the Haru family. " I chuckled before I shot out the door to find my little Ally.

( Leonardo's P.O.V)

It was a lot harder than I expected, yet easier than I thought. Kraang had shut down the surrounding area around TCRI with thick concrete walls, but we already had explosives set to break a way out. Raphael and Casey where battling like true barbarians, all of Casey's hockey sticks had been snapped so he was using a Kraang's leg to beat the enemy's. They where easy to beat, the quantity was the problem. They never ended. I pulled my arm up and with one swift strike three where sliced in two, turning I kicked one and stabbed through its chest. We all wore our headsets before I heard a girly giggle through the headpiece.  
" Dude who's that?" Casey said through the headpiece, whilst slicing another Kraang I answered,  
" No clue. Who's joined?" I asked.  
" Sorry guys. Donnies having a nerdy moment. We put our headsets on too." Rikona whispered lowly. I swung at another Kraang before chuckling.  
" Any luck?" I asked, before there was a yelp. Rikona's hoarse voice spoke sharply.  
" GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, before it turned to static.  
" RIKONA!?" Raphael roared through his headpiece, with no reply he ended up fighting through the Kraangs and to TCRI, Casey and me followed. We had no choice but to go in, Plan B was a big smash and grab. Raphael was raging, of course he would be! His girlfriend was in trouble. Unfortunately I ended up separated from Raph and Casey, Kraang had started firing behind me and I shot down the opposite hallway than the others, swiftly I sliced through a line of Kraang before breathing sharply,  
" Raph, Casey, I've been separated from you both. Continue as planned, I'll scan about for Rikona and Ally. " I whispered down my mic. I then stood up straight before noticing a dark stain slowly dribbling down my forearm. It took me a bit longer than I expected to realise I was in fact bleeding, once I realised this the pain then kicked in. Sending surges of sharp pain into the core of my arm, I could feel the bone with how it stung. I braced myself for a sickening sight but when I looked towards the wound it was only a long, little deep cut. It wasn't too bad, well. I didn't let it bother me, there would be a possible scar.  
" Alright Fearless, you sound out of breath." Raphael mocked down my headset before I groaned, he sounded breathless too.  
" The feelings obviously mutual." I replied with a tone full of acid. Though I was more occupied with finding the girls. Pulling myself together I headed forwards before I slammed straight into a brown, cream and orange spikey ball. Its spikes jabbed be in the shell, which I still felt and did make me a little queasy. The yelp of surprise sounded familiar, but when I looked down I saw the creature was in a small curled up spikey, dangerous space-hopper. There was in fact fabric around the creatures spikes before I noticed laying beside it on the floor was Ally's necklace, the batman symbol was clear and then I realised, they mutated her. I felt almost sick, Ally was very innocent to all of this and she never once even bothered the Kraang. Why would they of mutated her anyway? they didn't have anything useful to use her mutation for. Slowly I leaned down onto one knee and placed a hand on what I assumed was her head before sighing softly. From what I could see the animal she was, had the ability to curl up. Possibly a armadillo?  
" Ally, I know it's you. I wont judge your appearance, please uncurl so we can leave." I asked softly, I heard a mumble from inside the tight curled up ball before she uncurled slightly, just enough to hear her.  
" Y-You promise L-leo?" she asked timidly, her voice was the same as before. Though the happy, curious and fearless girl sounded more scared than anything.  
" I swear on my shell, which I need because it's attached to my back bone. We need to get you out of here and collect the others" I informed her quickly as she finally uncurled and stood up. She wasn't the worst looking mutant I've seen, probably because all the mutants I've seen where males. Though that didn't mean anything, she glanced away with her illuminous brown eyes, the rim of her pupil had a golden yellow, a warm yellow. She only wore a hoddie, well. The ripped remains of one anyway. Her body had changed into lizard like armoured plating, may shades of brown and cream. She wouldn't be able to ware clothes without ripping them, so she would be like me. Just gear, though she didn't seem to mind. Suddenly she threw herself at me and hugged me tightly, I winced in pain slightly as a spike knocked the edge of my wound.  
" I-it hurt so much Leo! I hurt so much still...I want to go home." she wailed, before tears began to drip down her pale brown-grey face. Her eyes had a dragon like theme, thick scales. they went around her eye like a protective layer. She blinked with a clear eyelid, a lot like Leatherheads eyes before she used her non-see through eyelids as I picked her up, boy, she did weight a lot more than before. her tail added a good 100 pounds but I knew she needed the extra support. She merely helped me as we ran through the hallway by using her tail like a wrecking ball. I had to admit it helped an awful lot. Then up ahead I saw Donatello fighting a few Kraang with his bo staff. Ally took a swing of her tail and beat them to a pulp. Donnie looked up with his gapped tooth smile.  
" Thanks Leo and-" he paused and looked at Ally, obviously he hadn't a clue who she was. I cleared my throat with a nod.  
" Donnie, this is Ally. They have, mutated her." I informed him, to which I received a evil glare from Donatello.  
" I figured that Leo!, Now we need to get Rikona and the boys. Casey and Raph are down in the main chamber, Rikona...well. I'm working on it." Donnie grumbled before he pulled out his T-phone and began tapping lots of buttons. Ally stayed clinging to me like a little heavy kid. She was reminding me a awful lot like Michelangelo when he was upset, she caught me looking down at her and pouted slightly.  
" Am I too heavy? I can try walking but my leg still hurts a bit...I smacked it when I was alone earlier." she whimpered quietly before getting closer up, her spikes scratched against my plastron before she stopped moving and spread her weight equally between both my arms. I held her tightly, She was Rikona's pride and joy, I didn't want her hurt or more hurt because Rikona would lose her temper. Believe it or not, she was much worse than Raphael in a mood. Much worse, that's when out of nowhere I saw Casey and Raph running towards me screaming;  
" RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" I glanced up before seeing a, a mangled mess of metal chasing them. Like a chimera, before cannons showed behind it being manned by Kraang. I turned tail and ran like lightening. Donatello was right behind me and I was behind Raph and Casey, it was a matter of speed. Not stealth, and Casey began to fall behind, which caused Raph to hoist him over his shoulder and had him screaming, obviously he could see the creepy metal monster. Screaming and running we finally found a dark room and hid in there, it was a large hall like place before we heard kicking. Kicks on a hard surface, then the lights flickered on. What we saw was enough to cause us to freeze. Thousands of Kraang, and I mean THOUSANDS! but then I noticed a dark figure in the centre of the place, the hunched over Rikona Haru. Obviously Raphael saw her too because him and Casey where running over to her, I put Ally down and got my katanna's ready. I even saw Ally get her tail ready to be a wrecking ball again. Donnie readied his bo and we charged. With devastating results. Each Kraang was easy to beat, it was just the quantity. Just like earlier. We made It though, only to find Rikona in heavy Kraang prisoner hand/neck cuffs. Raph stuck his sai in the lock and broke it from the inside before yanking it off her and kissing her deeply, messily and damn right hungrily. It was enough to tint everyone's cheeks with a dark red.  
" This isn't the time for kissing Rikiki!" Ally groaned before Rikona picked up the heavy lizard, she had issues but she rubbed noses with Ally all the same.  
" I wasn't expecting you to be a mutant but, your a pretty cute one. Lets get you out of here." Rikona said before reaching into her pocket and set off her emergency smoke bomb and we fled, as quick as possible too. Donnie and Casey took the stealthcycle and the rest of us used the shell'raiser to flee the scene. The explosives worked perfectly, now... who's telling Splinter there's another mutant in our family?


	15. Chapter 15

( Rikona's P.O.V)

It was about, say almost three weeks since Ally was mutated into a mutant. Donnie did a species test and discovered her rare breed of animal. She was a Armadillo Lizard hybrid, also known as Dragon babies. She was totally calm with her mutation, once she finally looked herself over in the mirror she decided she was happy, only the fact her sibling and parents couldn't see her was ripping her apart. She sometimes cried in the dead of night, when she assumed no one could hear. Though recently I was sleeping during the day and awake all night, Donnie had marked it down as fatigue and for me to rest, I trained myself at night. They didn't need to know, when they got back from patrol they slept all night. Me and Raph where very perfect, the perfect amount of space, respect and love. It was just ment to be, nothing was going to stop our love, or...I hoped not.

I was distracted from my thoughts to Raphael stirring and rolling into my face.  
" Morning Raphieboy." I purred softly to him as I yawned. He smiled softly.  
" Morning sassy Axey, just woke up or have you spent all night awake again?" He asked. I had spent all night awake, but I needed to exhaust myself today to sleep tonight.  
" I got enough sleep to train, once I'm exhausted I'll be sleeping at night again." I reassured as he kissed my nose gently and put his mask on, I don't want to sound weird but he look so different with and without his mask. I didn't know which I liked best! He started putting his gear on and I followed, putting my training outfit on. It was my leggings, legwarmers and a tight sports shirt. A little like a joggers outfit, just black. My armour and extra accessories where for patrol only. Once I was ready I went with Raph to the kitchen, Mikey was cooking and Ally was shovelling food into her mouth quicker than anything imaginable. You'd think she was being starved!  
" Rikiki, Raph got April to buy you a load of pancake mix. So.." Mikey showed me a plate full of pancakes with sugar a lemon juice. I chuckled softly.  
" I'll eat as much as I can.." I assured him, my eating, since taking the burden of Allys fate, had stopped. I was lucky to eat one peice of bread! Once I sat down at the table I picked at my pancakes with my grey handled fork, but sadly I couldn't make myself eat, as hungry as I was I couldn't. I had stomach cramps from wanting to eat but stomach acid would travel up my throat out my mouth as acidic sick, with a horrendous after taste. Michelangelo watched with wide worried eyes, Raphael was watching but trying not to be noticed. I grinned and put the food in my mouth before swallowing it the best I could, I choked a little but managed it. Leonardo came in with Donatello, they both saw me eating and grinned.  
" Look, the krakens eating!" Leo teased, coming and rubbing my head gently. Donnie looked pleased too.  
" I'm proud of you Rikona, you've been losing weight and I can see your ribs a lot more. I want at least a little more weight before I stop lecturing you on health." Donatello added before he took a plate of eggs and bacon from the side and began. I didn't say anything, just kept struggling to eat before looking over to Raph. He was eating a bowl of sugar puffs beside me, as he raised his spoon to his mouth he sighed, I must of been puppy dog eyeing him. In front of everyone he leaned forwards and put the spoon in my mouth before kissing my milky lips.  
" AH, just how I like my mornings to be." Raph chuckled before going back to eating. I left half of my pancakes and I couldn't eat anything else. Pushing my plate away I rubbed my belly and burped loudly.  
" And I thought Raphie was the man in his and Rikona's relationship.." Leo mocked, Raph growled. Michelangelo smirked,  
" Raphina and Ricky. perfect lovers, your a hot girl." Michelangelo said to Raphael, and that was it, Mikey was running for his life!, like usual. I looked at Ally who was getting ready to join in with the boys, highly stupid idea but she often did. Though she deserved some fun, She didn't go out much, maybe she should come out on patrol. The sewers where nice but often, being stuck down here makes your head go crazy. It was daytime, so I was able to go up top, Ally couldn't. not anymore. Her family where probably worried too, and all because I let her meet my strange family. My eyes were starting to water, but before I let Leo notice I stood up and cleaned up my mess. Turning I faced Leo and Don and cleared my throat.  
" I'm heading up top, merely for fresh air and to buy some stuff from the shop." I informed them, they nodded together before Leo called after me.  
" Take your E-bracelet and your T-phone, just in case Rikona. Don't want any more accidents to happen!" Always worrying, I did as he said. Keeping my bracelet in my pocket instead of on my wrist, which was a bad idea. I should of wore it like It was designed to be worn.

After a good two hours it was around noon, maybe 1 pm or 2. I was done with getting air and I was unused to walking the streets, I ended up roof jumping, and it was so good. The wind in my hair and the fresh blow of wind in my face, I wish I could fly. I bet birds loved it. A piece of crumpled, yellowy-white paper hit my face. When I pulled it away from my face I saw a picture of Ally, smiling with her hands above her head. She was pretty, I think it was a photo from a party, her hair was bouncing everywhere with curls at the bottoms. She had silver, sparkly eyeshadow and thin black eyeliner. I scanned down before seeing the writing

 _"MISSING GIRL!_  
 _Her name is Ally McFree, aged 15 and is around 5'4. I last saw her two weeks ago, and I've not heard anything from her. I'm extremely worried about my little girl and so is her father and older sister. Please, tell us anything you know! we just want our baby back unharmed. If you have any intel please call me on 0112314829"_

I knew it was a old piece of paper from the fact it was covered in creases, crumples and watermarks. The ink ran down the paper, it was water damaged. I felt awful for what had happened, I mean, her family missed her and wanted her back and she wanted them back. it was only the fact that her family wouldn't keep her secret. They would freak out instead of help. Ally even said they would more than likely hand her over to a scientist to 'help' her. I was to blame, no matter what anyone said. I am to blame. It was me who got her involved in the war between us and the enemys, I just had this feeling.  
In tears I began to roof jump again and attempted to run away from my pain, it was the only thing I could do. My efforts where useless because when I came to the rougher part of New York's 'finest' place, I began to get the feeling I was being watched. Possibly even observed, as usual. I was correct. It took a while of the being watched sensation to get to the point I knew people where there, Rahzar and Fishface. I had seen glimpses of them moving here and there. I wasn't a fan of Mikeys nicknames for them, I preferred calling them by their names. Chris Bradford and Xever Montes. They exposed themselves after I stood still for a minute on a clear roofed 6 storey apartment. They where angry, or angry looking. Xever took out his butterfly blades and began spinning them in his hands, fins? The blades glew in the sunlight. I didn't have my hatchets, I was defenceless. Which wasn't a good idea. Without a choice I stood in a ready position, ready to fight till my death if needs be.  
" Look Bradford, the aggressive angle is ready to fight without her back up. " A mocking Brazilian accent called out, I snarled.  
" Oh look. Prison scum needs his guard dog." I mocked in return, he merely smirked before Bradford charged and knocked my body back into the ledge. I caught myself before I bounced over and snapped my head up at them. My breath was caught in my throat before my anger took over.  
" Bring it on!" I screamed at them in rage, I didn't recive much of a fight from Xever, it was horrible to think I used to find him attractive! I worked a sweat with Bradford, swift kicks and swings of our fists. He kept it up until I kicked him in his manhood, when he recovered he spun and used his secret move, my body went flying. I couldn't fight against his move, it was so complex against my unarmored body, it ached, unarmoued, fatigue and thin. I was going to break easily! Without giving in I stood up and managed to press the button on my E-bracelet, before I managed to drop it between my numbingly sore fingers and I was flung again, I battled. It seemed forever but it was a minute at least, I was punched so hard in the face I fell and ended face first into the building's crumbling wall boundary. My metallic hair grip, the decorated cone shaped grip, came lose and clattered to the floor. I grabbed it and placed it on my middle finger, it was enough. The pointed tip would be enough to cause a bit of damage, the only issue was my hair was everywhere. Unbrushed and wild. Just like the day Leonardo kicked my ass in training a while back. Without a thought I threw a hard angled punch, and I hit Bradford in the gut, he stumbled back. Before backhanding my face with his bone like hand. The burning sensation of the pain settled in, that would be bruising later. I fell again, I had lost my touch. Being thin I was easier to hurt. The tug of my hair caused me to cry out in agony before I bit my lip, with Bradford holding my hair I used my hands to try pull it out his grip, without protection to my face Xever threw a punch straight against my nose and I felt a clump of hair rip out as I smacked into the cold floor. Warm liquid poured down my face, mostly over my lips and causing them to stick together. The iorny taste tinted my tongue as I slowly pulled myself up and I stuck my sharp hair pin in Bradfords manhood again, he drew back before whining. I then managed to get a foot in my face, a metallic foot. It knocked me out instantly, this wasn't going well. I just hope my SOS got through to my family. My true family. I needed help desperately. Was this Karma for letting Ally be mutated or just pure luck?


	16. Chapter 16

( Raphael's P.O.V)

We had all been resting and watching the T.V when our little bracelets began glowing. April and Casey had come over this morning after Rikona left, meaning only one person could be in trouble, _Rikona_. It was daylight, but we had no choice if we wanted to rescue her or not. I was going with or without them. Leo was quick go pile everyone into the Shell'Raiser and we where off.  
" Location?" Leo yelled over the Shell'Raisers roaring engine as he zoomed down the streets.  
" DOWN THE ROAD AND LEFT!" Mikey yelled, when Leo turned left Mikey yelled out again.  
" THE OTHER LEFT!" I almost lost my stomach as the metal beast spun and did a donut in the road before spinning it's wheels and pushing forward.  
" SOMEONE TAKE OVER MIKEYS POSITION NOW." Leo commanded, April took over. I was losing my temper, we weren't going to get there in time! Then Rikona would be dead! She wouldn't of pressed the button unless she knew she was in trouble. Especially during the day. The Shell'Raiser came to a halt and we All climbed out and up to the roof top. It took our breath away, the place was crushed. Cracks in the floors and then I saw Rikona's hair grip glinting in the sun. I ran over and picked it up, red liquid was covering it...blood.  
" What's that Raph?" Leo asked as I turned and showed them the blood hair grip.  
"...She lost.." I whispered, before a arrow almost went through my hand. There was a note around It. Unfortunately, it landed in a small puddle of blood. Like, a nice bloody patch of a heavy nose bleed. Leonardo picked it up and read it out loud.  
" _We have your little Kunoichi. It seems she likes a fight because she was a little feisty. We snapped her pride like we snapped her ribs, in two. Now. If you want her back, Bring your Sensei and yourselves too Stockmans Laboratory. If not your precious flower will receive a punishment worse than death."_ Leo said with a sharp tone on his tongue. I held my anger. I kept my mouth shut. If we made a mistake she would be in extreme trouble.  
" We're going to have to go tonight. It's too exposed during the day. They won't do anything to her. Not until we're there. " Leo said calmly. I clenched my fists.  
" CAN'T WE GO NOW!? WE NEED TO RESCUE HER. WHAT'S WORSE THAN DEATH? WHAT IF THEY'RE HURTING HER NOW. STRIPPING HER MIND LIKE A SHESH KEBAB!" I screamed in rage, I couldn't hold it any longer. I saw Ally flinch with what I had yelled, Mikey was taking in what they could be doing and the pair looked terrorfied. I forgot they acted like Rikona's kids. It...wasn't fair. I was about to start yelling again before I felt a firm grip, the memories of my youngerself and Leo hugging our problems out resurfaced and I returned my hug to my brother. Our plastron's where tightly compressed before he let go.  
" I promise you Raph, I'm going to get her back. WE All are. Together. She's our sister, and no one gets left behind." Leonardo reassured. Mikey cut in, as usual.  
" And Mom. Me and Ally treat her like a mom." Mikey said quietly.  
" Sister and mom. " Leo added to his speech before they all headed back to the Shell'Raiser. Before I left I went down on one knee. I put my hand on Rikona's bloodpatch and shut my eyes.  
" I'm coming Rikona, I'm coming. Stay strong."  
I put the hair grip on my sais handle and ran after the others. Hopefully, everything went to plan.

Dusk came around quick, and no one was more prepared than us. Sensei, even Sensei had gotten himself prepared. I had every weapon available and so did everyone else. Ally had accustomed herself with a whip, attaching a kitchen blade to the end of her tail. April had her tesen and Casey had his sticks. The plan was simple. Smash and grab. Sensei was going in first, followed by us. Shredder wanted us, and he was going to get us. Head on!

Once we got to the Lab, we smashed in and took down as many foot as possible. Ally took down most of them by rolling over them. Her spikes ripped them apart. Leo and Mikey took the ones on the top platforms out and the rest of us took the ground assault out. It seemed too easy. I spun with ease and stabbed my sai effortless through a footbots head. Then flung it into other footbots. I ducked as Donnies bò flew out and smacked one that almost cut into my shell.  
" Thanks Don!" I yelled, before helping Casey. He was being by his arms and his hockey sticks where broken, I jumped up and kicked off their heads. Then handed him one of thier legs.  
" Remind you of the Kraang fight?"He laughed before continuing the battle. It didn't take long to get them out the way. We regrouped around Sensei, it had gone eerily quite.  
" OROKO SAKI! Where is my Daughter!" Splinter roared. I smiled, He called her his daughter. My smile faded as a grey curtain fell. Showing a massive mutagen vat. Above it Rikona was tied on a cross like structure upside down.  
" This is like a horror movie!" Mikey yelled. Spinning his nunchucks.  
" How is a normal human your daughter. I'll help you turn her into something like you. " Shredder laughed, going to cut the chains.  
" STOP FATHER! " Karai had suddenly appeared beside us. " YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HER." Shredder stopped before grabbing Rikona's chin and making her look at him.  
" They want something as pathetic as you alive?" He said. Not wanting a answer.  
" Y-your the...pathetic o-one... DISHONOUR!'' Rikona cried out, she sounded weak. Shredder only laughed. Before cutting along her collarbone. Blood dripped down into the mutagen pool.  
" GET OFF HER YOU GIANT CHEESE GRATER!" I yelled.  
" Foot. Attack those pathetic beings. " he yelled. Now the big guys came out. Including TigerClaw. We couldn't take him as all four of us! But I ended up taking on Fishface as normal.  
" I enjoyed cracking her ribs like her pride." Fishface mocked. Then I realised him and Bradford where the ones who took her. My rage fuled my anger. I launched for him, flinging my sais here and there. Trying desprately to slice him like a fish. He seemed to slip out my grasp. I knew my anger was blinding my fighting, but I couldn't control it. I just couldn't! I felt a hard smack against my shell, Rahzar had thrown Mikey into me, we both crashed down into the floor before I got up and helped Mikey. Standing shell to shell. No one was touching my little brother. Not if I could help it. Suddenly the painful sensation of cold shot across my body, me and Mikey had been frozen together up to our cheats. We where forced to watch the fight without being able to help. It was soon to end. Leonardo was caught in a net and his weapons taken away. Donnie was in a Turtle shaped cage. April and Casey where tied together upside down and Ally was restrained by TigerClaw. Sensei was on the floor from having a whack on his head. But he was conscious.  
" Now you all get to watch this girl be changed into something Revolting. Stockman. NOW!" Shredder yelled. The cross that held Rikona dropped into the mutagen, all of my team could only scream Rikona's name. What had he done..

( Rikona's P.O.V)

When I hit the vat, I automatically went and hit the bottom the of the glass prison. The restraints that held me seemed to sizzle away as if they where exposed to corrosive acid. I held my breath, nothing seemed to happen. Until I breathed it in my nose, it acted like jelly. It aggravated my nose enough to cause me to open my mouth and inhale a mouthful of Mutagen. It began choking me. The sensation was like flem and snot coating my throat. It's texture was thick, interlocking me in its slime-like seal. Like a coconed caterpillar. My only issue was I didn't know what my mutation was going to fact I was drowning in it made me shake violently, my muscles spasming. The cracking of my bones vibrated the ooze around me. My organs inlargening made me scream inside the horrible liquid. Then the whole sensation changed. It was like I was in deep sea, the pressure was crushing me. I needed to get out, I couldn't hold myself under any longer or i would drown! For real. My body felt heavy. Extremely heavy.

( Raphael's P.O.V)

The room went quite when the dark shadow in the vat (which was Rikona) began spasming and let out a hell of a loud scream. Even Shredder backed away to where the rest of us stood. The shadow began to move to the top of the tank and two thick black leg like things threw themselves onto the floor. It cracked! Then two other black leg things came into view, smaller than the first set. They hooked onto the tank and pulled out...Rikona...  
At first I saw nothing wrong. She had only her torso out the mutagen but I began to notice, four sets of eyes on her head and where her collar bones where, there were another set of big, lilac eyes. On her cheeks insect like mandible's sat, like a ants. Or spider's. I can't stand insects...but I love Rikona..  
She pulled herself out the vat and landed on the floor, her physical appearance wasn't as bad as expected. She had her human body with extreme things added though. Parts of her armour had molded into a exoskeleton on her skin, her legs had black exoskeleton patches with spikes sticking out them. On her hips/ thighs a split like abdomen on a spider had place itself. Her hands...she had claws. No palms. Thick exoskeleton like purple casing covered her arms. She was horrifying and beautiful. I couldn't help be fearful of her spider like appearance, I had insectphobia. Of course, Spiders aren't insects but. They had similar parts. Yet she was beautiful because I loved her. I was jolted out of Though because she was screaming loudly, holding her head tight with her claws. Tears where streaming down her face.  
" RIKONA STOP!" Splinter yelled. She stopped. But then her pupils dilated. They turned into thin, menacing slits that looked feral. She hissed, her jaw possibly dislocated itself and pushed out four long fangs, where she launched for Shredder. Her venom, I assumed, went and burnt a hole on Shredders armour, something everyone expected not to happen. Realising he had created a monster, shredder ordered the foot to fall back. They did. Sensei realesed me and Mikey from our ice prison before we All helped everyone out of the traps. When I turned around I saw Rikona sat in the corner, her spider legs wrapping around her like a protective ball while Donnie looked at the computer screen.  
" She's been mutated with Golden Orb spider genetics. A dangerous, majestic Aracnid species. " Donnie smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
" I'M A MONSTER!" Rikona yelled. " I CAN HEAR YOUR BLOOD MOVING AROUND YOUR BODY AND I WANT TO DRINK IT LIKE A SMOOTHIE!"  
She stood up and backed away. We where all shocked, but I was the only one to step towards her.  
" R-Rikona..T-try..and ignore..I-it.." I realised I was stuttering in fear. The look in her eyes was enough to rip my heart apart.  
" YOUR.. YOUR AFRAID OF ME RAPHAEL!" She cried, her tears glinted in the dim light, I felt my own spill. Sliding over my mask fabric and over my cheeks.  
" I'M AFRAID OF LOSING YOU!" I yelled back, not caring that my family was able to see my weakest point. Rikona turned away. Her claws scratched against the wall as she pushed her face against it and cried. Sinking to her knees. I was quick to go beside her and make her face me. She was shaking, her right side of her face was hidden by a thick, stiff clump of hair. It was still beautiful to me. I pushed our forheads together and noses.  
" Rikona...My history with insects isn't very good. I don't like them. But...with You, I don't see the Aracnid part of you. I see the woman I love. I see my Rikona." I assured. Before kissing her gently. She kissed back, it felt weird to have mandible's rub against my check but I accepted it.  
" Let's go home." Splinter said softly. Offering Rikona a hand. She nodded and took it


	17. Chapter 17

( Rikona's P.O.V)

I woke, early. My eyes, all six drifted to the clock I placed on the table beside mine and Raphael's bed. It read 5:15 am. Raph was still snoring, loudly. I slowly climbed out of my bed and crawled towards the door. I couldn't really wear clothes anymore. I needed to modify them, but my exoskeleton acted like clothes and covered my areas that needed to be covered. I still couldn't believe I was a mutant hybrid. When I left my room I found Leonardo watching the TV. A documentary by David Attenborough. I always admired David Attenborough's work, but I realised It was a program about spider's. I effortlessly crept up behind him and sat down.  
" Spider's?. ." I asked. He jumped, before clutching his plastron above his heart.  
" Holy shell Rikona! You made me jump! " He gasped. But nodded. " Yeah, I saw it was on and thought it would be interesting to see if you had a resemblance. Sorry." He admitted shamefully.  
" I...don't mind...i do mind about Raphael's insect phobia. How do I know he's not actually scared of my appearance?" I asked softly. Placing my claws against my forearm. Shaking slightly. I could lose the turtle I love because of Shredder.  
" Because, he wouldn't be asleep beside you, he wouldn't talk to you. He would of said something to me. He does..as much as we argue we share our feelings too." Leonardo assured me. I nodded, before sighing.  
" I know...its my.. selfhate. I'm not a big fan for Aracnids. So for a while everyone will need to excuse my behaviour while I learn to understand and accept myself. I hope you understand.'' I said softly. Leaning back against the sofa. My spider legs on my back had sprawled out over the back of the sofa comfortably.  
" I'm sure we will all help you too. You'll be learning about yourself along with us. It will be strange but cool!" Leo grinned. I smiled warily.  
" If you say so. I just.. fear I may lash out in a unforgivable way." I admitted with fear. Leo's hand was on my shoulder.  
" I have faith in you Sis. I'm here for you no matter what. Even if you freak out and try killing us I'll try helping." He replied. I hugged him gently.  
" Thank you, Leonardo." I mumbled quietly before paying attention to the tv. A part about webs came on, I found myself standing up and focusing. My abdomen of my spider part had a spineret. I could feel it. When I snapped out of my thought I had a spider web lacing along the floor. I grumbled.  
" Webs and all..."  
" What about Venom and acid? SpiderBytez has acid spitballs." Leonardo asked. I dislocated my jaw, before my fangs squirted venom. I spat, but I had no acid balls.  
" I have venom. Lovely. " I said sarcastically. Leo sighed. Before I headed towards the shower. My body felt a little tight, trapped in its own flesh. Water usually helps moisturize it. I had a shower but felt no better. I began itching all over my body and I was starting to get aggravated. Then I noticed my exoskeleton was shedding. That was perfect. I began peeling the slabs of old dead skin off my body. The satisfaction was great. Like a big sunburn.

At about 10:50 am. Sensei called us all in for our training. April, Casey and Ally included. He walked along the line of his pupils before stopping next to me.  
" Rikona. You and I shall have a duel. I want to see your abilities." Splinter said softly. I stood up, and took my place. We bowed before I allowed him to take the first hit. My secondary pair of legs on my back flung forwards and blocked him, the first set flipped his wrist and my bottem on tripped him, I blushed darkly. It was different, feeling legs do all my work. Until I felt Sensei's fist slam into my unprotected stomach, my eyes widened before I stumbled back, my bottem set of thick spider legs acted as my main legs. I felt the sensation of my spineret rotating inside my abdomen. As Sensei came in for a attack my web spun out and took him in a tight hold, sending him on the floor. I mocked cutting his throat before he came out from his restraints.  
" My my Rikona. Your very quick and agile. Those webs are a extremely good weapon." He chuckled. I knew he was going easy on me, I bowed before going to sit down.  
" Ah, Wait. Rikona. You and Raphael can have a turn." Sensei said before me and Raph ended up training. I was alot taller thhim now but it didn't stop us. He flung for me with his sai, I flicked him away before he got back up. The we did it again. Surprisingly he did a back flip and lasoed me with a rope. He was quick to tie me and smirk. My spikes cut through the rope and I returned his gesture, I accidentally tied him in a bondage like position and hung him from the tree. His nose was on mine.  
" You got beat by a girl." I teased. He grunted before kissing me. I blushed, I hadn't expected that from him because of my appearance but it turns out I was wrong. Very wrong.  
" RIKONA. RAPHAEL." Sensei yelled.

(( Smut warning!-))

That evening me and Raph had gone to bed early, to have a movie night. We where watching Immortals, but I felt his hand travel down my hips. I shivered before smirking.  
" Your getting a little low." I stated. Moving the laptop out the way.  
" Want it lower?" He asked. My thigh tensed as he ran his hand down the inside of my thigh. Blushing I rolled on top of him.  
" Watch what your getting yourself into." I warned. My hands on either side of his head. He smirked that sexy smirk of his.  
" I'm aware of what I'm doing Rikona..." He mumbled before pulling my face to his for a kiss. I automatically kissed back and purred gently. My mandible's rubbing against his cheek.  
" Even with a chick who's got a spider body?" I asked. Hoping I was wrong about the answer.  
" You...Rikona. Maybe a spider but I can deal with those. I love you and only want you, your appearance is super sexy. I'm a leg guy anyway." He teased before he rolled us over. He sat on my stomach and smirked even wider.  
" The female is always bigger in the Aracnid world. Though this turtle is dominant." He said sharply.  
" Wanna bet?" I laughed. He leaned down and bit tenderly into my neck, my back arched softly. This was very inviting and I'd never expected something to be so sweet. My experience with this was little, so was Raphs but hey. We could do it and not judge. Then he pulled back up with a dark blush.  
" I...dont want you be uncomftable. If you want to do this so do I, if you don't we can wait." He said softly. I leaned up into his ear area and chuckled.  
" I was born ready." He rolled his eyes before slowly feeling around my body, discovering which parts of my exoskeleton moved and didn't. Whilst he slowly undressed what he could on me, I took off his gear. Taking his mask off last. It was probably going to start in a teasing way, licks, kisses and just getting comfortable. Until the real thing started. Raphael got himself so worked up we ended up having intercourse and using weapons to make things more heated. Sai to the throat and a hatchet blade down a back. A few times we slipped and cut one another, but it was a extremely enjoyable night.

A few weeks later, I found myself being the most moodies cow to everyone. I had even had a argument with Sensei about a candle. I was feeling sicker than a kid after eating too much candy. I was training in the DoJo with everyone, me and Leo where practicing out kicks. I went to block his kick but ended up puking on the Dojo's floor instead. Leo stopped and helped me stand back up again.  
" You've not been feeling great recently have you?" He said as Splinter came over and nodded.  
" We've all noticed a change Rikona. Maybe allow Donatello to do a check up?" He asked. I nodded.

( Raphael's P.O.V)

Me and the rest of the gang where waiting in the kitchen. Donnie had taken Rikona and Splinter into his lab to check up on my warrior Princess.  
" She's been a evil cow recently." April shrugged. I nodded.  
" Try sharing a room with it. She gets crazy over me touching one thing." I added. Splinter came out and looked extremely annoyed. We all shut up quickly.  
" HAMATO RAPHAEL." He yelled. Everyone moved away from me. Splinter was so angry even I backed away a little.  
" Yes Sensei?" I squeaked.  
" YOU GOT RIKONA PREGNANT. DID I NOT HAVE A DETAILED CONVERSATION WITH YOU?" He yelled.  
" ...I'm a dad?" I said quietly. Splinter calmed down after than and sighed.  
" Yes Raphael. Your both parents. I congratulate you but your in my bad books Young man." Splinter said before smiling. " And I hope your child gives you as much hassle as you've given me!" He chuckled. Before Rikona came over and slapped me. Not hard but enough.  
" I told you this would happen and you said it wouldn't!" She groaned. I shrugged.  
" I love you Rikona. " I smiled. I kissed my sexy spider and then looked at the others.  
" Well. Now we know why she's being a cow!"

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. It's**_ _ **pretty awful**_ _ **but**_ _ **oh well**_ _ **lmao.**_  
 _ **Who wants a book two? XDD**_


End file.
